


The Great Hero

by MarumeChiisa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarumeChiisa/pseuds/MarumeChiisa
Summary: 'That man' had said it. The man who had defeated heroes after heroes and proved his title as The Strongest; he had said that one word. His eyes were wide open, Adam's apple bobbing slightly, and then, he said with a bated breath, "Beautiful."
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Penthesilea | Berserker of Eldorado, Achilles/Penthesilea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Penthesilea (Fate), Artemis | Archer/Orion | Archer, Artemis/Orion (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Artemis/Orion (Fate)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [大英雄](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643633) by kusaredm. 



> Good, day, everyone. As usual, I got sidetracked in the last few years, and now I'm deep into FGO fandom. I will, thus, shamelessly announce that my current on-progress, other fanfics will be put on-hold for an indefinite amount of time (probably forever :p).
> 
> Anyway, my current favorite pairing is Achilles/Penthesilea pairing, and I feel like these two deserves more love and recognition. I've watched Fate/Apocrypha and while I thought Achilles/Atalante was kinda cute, I couldn't help but think of them more like brother/sister, not to mention that they have similar color palette.
> 
> Meanwhile, Achilles/Penthesilea has real history with each other (according to several sources, some might even pin them down as 'madly in love' with each other; according to material book, this source is one of the bases for Berserker Penth). DW did turn Achi/Penth's relationship into more of a running gag, but there's more to them than meets the eye, and while I was contemplating to write my own fanfic, I stumbled upon this wonderful fanfic in Pixiv, and it has become my approved reality. I don't think I'd be able to write anything better that that fanfic I mentioned, so I decided to just ask for permission from the author to translate their work, and here I am! I'm not gonna bore you with all my ramblings, so let's just get down to the good stuffs! Enjoy!

**Note and Disclaimer** : Nope, I don't own this story. This is a translation from the Japanese version posted on Pixiv (certainly not by me, but I asked permission from the author). Neither English nor Japanese is my first language, but I tried my best to translate; some elements might be lost and/or replaced by what I hope to be target-language relevant, but I do feel like some parts are a bit incoherent anyway, so, pardon me. Some elements like Japanese honorifics are left as it is, so I expect any of you is familiar with it (if not, then, Google it!). Anyway, enjoy! 

**Note from the original author** : This story takes many element from the original Homer's _Iliads_ , as they were originally a fan of Greek myth who, later on, stumbled upon FGO (and Fate/Apocrypha) and got intrigued by the character Penthesilea as she wasn't in the aforementioned book. They chose to depict Achilles as a 'tragic hero whose life was bound by equally tragic fate' instead of FGO's depiction as 'Glorious Hero'. Author prefers happy ending but couldn't quite bring themselves to give much detail about said happy ending and chose to end the story in an open-end kind of closure and let the readers interpret and expand the possibilities as they like.

* * *

'That man' had said it. 

The man who had defeated heroes after heroes and proved his title as 'The Strongest'. He had said that one word. 

His eyes were wide open, Adam's apple bobbing slightly, and then, he said with a bated breath, "Beautiful." 

*** 

Penthesilea was a 'Servant' now, and she was satisfied with her current life. This place called 'Chaldea' was a very interesting place. 

According to the common knowledge granted by the 'Holy Grail', the soft thing she had been sleeping on was called 'mattress'. In her previous life, this 'mattress' thing rivaled to that of a bed made of stacked-up straws covered with leaves. The only difference was that there was no need to change new leaves everyday like her servants had used to, so it certainly a lot better in that aspect. 

One thing that she didn't like about Chaldea was that there was no servant who bring her water when she woke up. If one didn't come on the first call, she'd kill another servant in front of the others to make her point clear, but that was story from a literal lifetime ago. Here was Chaldea, there was no servants nor underlings to serve her. 

Penthesilea got out of the bed and headed to the washing room. There was a metal, spearhead-like appendage that could produce water with one quick and easy movement. It could even produce hot water. Apparently, mankind had stopped using a servant to bring them water by inventing such facility long after she had died. Of course she was surprised why there was a need to lessen a servant's works, but she was more curious at the thing called 'tap'. Such thing was never thought about when she had been alive before. She wondered how much sacrifice and cost mankind had to endure while inventing such technology. 

It couldn't have been done in just one's lifetime. Someone might have started the idea, and then faced some hardships along the way and someone else continued the research after that one died and so on. Even if a 'human' died, 'mankind' would not perish. Even if someone couldn't reach their goal during their lifetime, 'mankind' would. 'Mattress' and 'tap' were proofs of that. 

Which was why 'mankind' needed to continue for the sake of a future where 'mankind' now couldn't even imagine. And to be able to reach that 'future', there was also the need to save the current mankind. 

She understood the cause to save the current mankind, therefore she decided to lend a hand to the cause. She couldn't do anything but tearing the enemies apart, but if that would do, then she'd do it. Until her turn comes, she decided that she rather enjoyed the experience of trying various facilities like 'bed' and 'tap'. Penthesilea mused while drinking some of the tap water to quench her thirst after waking up, eyes casted at the mirror in front of her. 

According to her supplied-knowledge, this was the 'washstand', or sometimes called 'dressing room'. Apparently, people used such a huge mirror—also something that had never been imagined in her previous life—to check on their appearance. The knowledge from the Grail supplied her that, but to simplify it, she knew it meant that people used the 'mirror' to check if they were _beaut_ -, no, _presentable_. 

_Hmph, what a trifling matters_ , she thought. She didn't need a mirror just to wash her face and tie her hair up. 

It seemed like some of the mankind's accomplishment includes unnecessary things too. But Penthesilea knew better than pushing the matter. Mankind wasn't a perfect existence, therefore it was only normal that its byproduct was imperfect either. 

After she had slapped the cold water onto her face to wipe away the drowsiness, she tied up her hair, facing away from the mirror. 

After she had finished tying her hair up, she went out of her room, ready to start another day--just like any other day before. 

That was, until she heard, "Achilles have come." 

*** 

There was some excitement at Chaldea, as if there was a festival happening. 

"Achilles the Swift Foot" 

The Greek world came in many names; "The Archipelago overlooking the Olympus"; the world where Penthesilea had been born and died. A place where aforementioned names echoed throughout its lands; "The Great Hero", "Hero among Heroes". 

*** 

In Chaldea, Penthesilea wasn't the only Heroic Spirit came from 'that world'. Several had come long before her, so it was only a matter of time before 'that man' got eventually summoned, and it sure caused a great fuss. Once someone got a glance of his appearance, there would always be comment about who was the strongest between him and Heracles, or simply ones who wished to cross swords with him. Even among Heroes from various Era and place, 'that man' could be considered special. 

The whole Chaldea welcomed the Great Hero none too merrily, everyone but Penthesilea herself. She welcomed him, sure, but in a completely different attitude than the rest of the faculty's members. 

_Finally, you came, son of Peleus!_

She had been waiting for that moment to come; for her to rip 'that man' apart with her own two hands. 

*** 

"Where is 'that man'?" 

The Amazoness Queen asked everyone who ran into her the very same question; the spiked, steel balls dangling slightly from her arms, a slight curve on her lips indicating that the holder was in a rather good mood. 

So far, she had only heard answers like, "Don't know," or "Haven't seen him," or "Haven't met him." And she would respond it with a smile while saying, "Thanks." 

She knew 'that man' was in Chaldea, there was no need to rush. It wasn't as if the man in question could run away—willingly or otherwise—from here anyway. He wouldn't let such thing to happen. 

Meanwhile, what was she supposed to do with this feeling of great extaltion? She could feel her heart pounding in her ribcage, and every take of breath seemed to be steaming. She just couldn't wait to finally meet the man. Her heart danced in joy and thrill. But she also didn't want to meet him just like that. She wanted it to be a little... scary... kind of encounter? 

_Scary?!_

What a stupid idea. There was no way she was afraid of running into that man. It was the thrill of hunt, she told herself. She had been on many hunting quests during her previous life, and she could still remember very clearly the feeling; how time passed when she was searching for a prey. 

That must be it, she decided as she plastered a satisfied smile on her face, right when a familiar face captured her attention. 

*** 

"Hektor-dono!" 

The man in question raised his eyebrows at the mention of his name, then smiled upon seeing who was approaching. "Yo, Your Highness. In a good spirit, I see?" 

"Isn't it obvious, my fellow 'Protector of Troy'? _He_ came, of course it's an occasion worth anyone's attention!" 

"You and Master said the very same thing, but I believe you mean something else, eh." 

Penthesilea laughed. "Tell Master to give up already. As long as we're here, that man's life may as well be forfeit!" 

"...you look so happy..." Hektor commented, more to himself than to the girl before him. 

"Of course! I can't even describe how exciting it is to rip that man apart with these two hands." She said, rather jovially, until she realized that the older man in front of her looked glum. 

"What is it? I understand that you too want to spear that man with your Holy Spear Durindana, but I simply cannot let this chance slip away. Therefore, I ask for your understanding." 

"Um, well, this old man doesn't actually wish to do that, though." 

"Huh?" Penthesilea looked at the Prince of Troy's face, perplexed. "Why? Don't you want to get your revenge on him too?" 

"Revenge? What for?" 

"Well... you know..." 

"So, you want to get revenge on him?" 

"It can't be anymore obvious than it already is. Why are you even asking it anyway? And what was that? Are you fine with being the loser like that, Hektor the Shining Helmet?" 

"Loser...? Ah, I guess you can see it like that. Well, old as I was, I think I kept up a really good fight then." The Guardian of Troy laughed dryly, glancing surreptitiously at his lowered Durindana's spearhead. 

Penthesilea could feel cold sweat running through her back. Hektor's laugh seemed to disturb her; like someone who was purposely showing his weak side just to make their opponent lower their guard and then strike at that precise moment. Maybe she was simply being paranoid, maybe not, she couldn't really tell as her muscles started flexing unpleasantly. 

The two looked into each other's eyes, holding their breaths all the while. It was tense, but also awkward, and suddenly, it was as if they returned to the plain of Troy, its huge wall on their back, and opposing army right before them; only this time, the two supposed-Guardian of Troy who faced each other. 

At last, Hektor's serious expression crumbled as he laughed again. "Haha, well, to be perfectly honest, this old man doesn't even want to see _him_. Will you tell him that when you run into him? Seeing you look so eager in meeting him, you'll find him sooner or later." The Holder of Sacred Spear Durindana said as he turned his back and started walking away. 

"Wait, Hektor! You really don't want to fight him? Where is your pride as a warrior?" 

The Hero of Troy stopped short on his track and turned his head slightly. "...let me ask you this, your Highness. What are you planning to do when you finally meet him?" 

"Tear him apart, of course! I materialized here just for that sole purpose!" 

Hektor furrowed his brows, a faint smile gracing his lips, mixed slightly with apparent contempt. That very expression sparked anger on the Queen's temper, but he preceded her by saying, "That form you materialized in looked rather young, though. I assume it's you around 13 to 14 years of age, hm?" 

"So what?! Are you looking down on me? I have gone down to various battle and killed many enemies even at this age!" 

"I'm sure that a don't doubt. But is that really your prime years?" 

"What?!" 

"Is that really your prime years as a warrior?" he reiterated the question slowly. "Even if it is, don't you think you'd better off materialize into another form, or do you think you have better chance beating him by being an ax-crazed, bloodlust monster like that?" 

"What are you trying to say, Hektor the Shining Helmet?" 

"What was your wish when you materialized here again, your Highness?" 

"I will say it again and again; I'm going to tear that man apart! What's wrong with you? You materialized here without your Shining Helmet and act like a tired, venerable old man?" 

"Tired, huh...?" Hektor laughed again for the umpteenth time that day; this time a warm laugh, like he merely enjoying a fine day lying on dry grass, basking in sunlight instead of having a one-sided heated discussion with a literal mad Queen. 

"You are absolutely right, Amazoness Queen. I guess I materialized here upon my wish to be able to live my life peacefully after _that war_. Should've been more careful with what I wished for, though. Look how pathetic this venerable old man's body is." He laughed at the end and continuing his steps away from the Queen. 

"Hektor! Are you going to run away again like that time again, when you went around Trojan wall?!" 

Hektor stopped again, but he didn't look back this time. "The Trojan soldiers were there too. They shouted something like, 'kill that man and give us all glory and honor!' until _he_ showed himself. But surely you could already imagine what would happen when that man actually appeared in the battlefield; what would befall those guys and all that." 

Of course Penthesilea knew it all too well. She had seen that man with her own two eyes on said battlefield. 'Achilles the Swift Foot'. 

Anyone would have run away at the sight of him. He'd chase them down with his famous chariot. Anyone who tried to run away would simply be trampled on as if their helmets and armors were nothing more than brittle egg's husks at the shoes of his two divine mounts that pulled his chariot. 

Although he was known as 'Achilles the Ruthless' in the battlefield, it wasn't something that she deemed distasteful for she knew all too well the excitement and thrill of killing your enemies in such place that shook her father's blood that run through her veins. 

"What about this..." Hektor's voice snapped the Queen out of her reverie. "I faced him for, more or less, ten years during the whole war, I dare you to try to stand before him for, say, ten minutes and laugh at me all you want when—or if—you're capable of accomplishing such feat, your Highness." 


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, Penthesilea was unable to meet that man that day that she gradually lost the 'thrill of hunt' she had felt earlier that day. She just wanted to meet that man, so much that she was going even crazier for every minutes spent without even the slightest of his presence. 

And crazy, she went. 

Those who saw her couldn't stand to just stood watch at such pitiful sight, especially the upper echelons of Chaldea Organization that they devised a plan. 

*** 

_If only I could become stronger..._

Penthesilea adjusted the timing to swing the chains holding her twin spiky balls to match the wooden targets in front of her. 

_Should I lower my waist, then...?_

Maybe then, she'd be able to overcome that man's speed? Or, better yet, crushed his so-called 'invincible body' to smithereens? She mused as she lowered her body more than her usual stance so that her feet buried deep in the dirt as she prepared to swing the steel balls again... 

"Pen-cha~n! What are you doing?" 

Her sight was suddenly blinded by a pair of hands. It didn't take much for her to guess who as she could feel a pair of something soft crashed against her back. She sighed when she said, "Artemis-sama..." 

*** 

"'Be stronger...' huh?" Artemis sighed, "Those stupid boys never seemed to learn; going around saying stupid things, cajoling everyone as they passess..." the Goddess looked away as she muttered something like, 'how annoying'. 

"If I may... my Goddess, those people who took command above General Hektor, um... that 'Detective', the 'Genius Professor', and the 'Greatest Inventor', are... err... were all men, right? As far as I know, they're all formidable people who was known throughout the history as anything but 'stupid boys'..." 

The Goddess sighed again. "Penthesilea, Ares' daughter, Pen-chan, please remember this; there's no wise men among people who think themselves above others. People with real knowledge often regards themselves as the fool one who knew nothing about this world, not some mister know-it-all who constantly putting on smug face and blowing pipe, occasionally explaining stuffs when everything's over and make fun of other people who couldn't quite grasp the situation." 

Penthesilea clamped down at the Goddess' scathing remarks. 

"Men like that understand nothing about girls your age. But they speak as if they understand everything, and then concluded irrelevant things... aaah, just thinking about them makes me angry!" the Goddess puffed her cheeks and looked rather cute, despite her better judgment, but she managed not to speak some off-handed remarks and let the Goddess continued on. 

"Mash was there too, but she's pretty much clueless about 'these stuffs', just like you..." 

_Me, as clueless as Mash about 'those stuffs'?_ Penthesilea frowned, but she decided to ask another thing that caught her attention. "Were you there too, Artemis-sama?" 

"... I guess you don't understand how it is to be a Goddess. _We_ are always here and there. I could be talking to someone else right now, as I talk with you, but that doesn't mean there are two or more of us. We are here as we are everywhere, and we know everything that happened in all those places." 

The Goddess smiled innocently at the gaping Queen. "Heheh, sorry, did I scare you? But I guess human wouldn't understand. To put it simply, we, Gods and Goddesses have perception and information processing far above that of humans. We could see and hear everything no matter how far. That's why you get 'punishment' if you trash-talk us. We perceive everything in this universe, that's why things happen when we're even so much as imagining things or seeing dreams and stuffs like that." 

Penthesilea looked even more intrigued, but the Goddess swatted her hand and said, "You don't need to think about it too much." 

"Anyway, I'll think of a suitable punishment for those blockheads who planned weird things to you. Meanwhile, I need you to calm down and think about it again." 

"...think about what?" 

"About what you really want to do." 

Penthesilea's frown grew even deeper, perplexed that someone would ask her something that obvious. "To kill Achilles, of course." 

Artemis looked away again and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I guess it's not solely those blockheads' fault, huh," she murmured, just loud enough for herself. 

"Artemis-sama?" 

"Ah, um, don't mind me. Okay, then... I'm gonna ask you this, just in case; why do you want to kill 'that boy' that much?" 

"Because he said 'that word'! He said that very word after that all-out fight!" 

"And 'that word' is...?" Artemis laughed jokingly. 

"...I shall not utter that word! You should've known it too!" 

"'Beautiful', wasn't it?" 

"I... DO NOT UTTER THAT WORD IN FRONT OF ME!" Penthesilea shouted angrily, but Artemis' reaction was quick. 

"Who art thou ordering at?" Artemis said icily. 

*** 

The Moon Goddess' expression was frigid, as well as her voice, just like the moonlight itself. Even Penthesilea's anger was frozen. The Archer of Silver Bow's piercing glare pinned her body down with fear as she had been born at the age where fear and awe towards heretic Gods and Goddesses were genuinely and profoundly etched inside each individual. 

Almost automatically, she closed her eyes and kneeled as she tried to speak through her chattering teeth. "My, my Goddess! I beg your forgiveness!" she managed to smother a coherent words, at least, as she kept her eyes trained to the ground. She then realized that Artemis's shadow were floating as she felt that she didn't even deserved to look at the Goddess' shadow that she sank her head even lower. 

"Ordering around a Goddess, have you lost your prudence?" 

"I sincerely ask for your forgiveness, my Goddess! But I can't help myself now that I am summoned as a Berse-" 

"Who said you can speak up, yet?" 

The Queen stopped short at the Goddess' icy words. Now that she was pointedly ordered not to speak, she swallowed everything and lowered her head until her back and neck hurt. 

"Foolish... getting all worked up for a mere 'beautiful' word that one can't distinguish who and what is in front of them. Surely you are aware that if it keeps up, it's going to be like this sooner or later, right?" 

At the mention of 'that words again, Penthesilea's heart was ablaze, but her body was still pretty much overtaken by fear that she bit her tongue to prevent herself from lashing out. 

"Very well, lift that 'beautiful' face now." 

Penthesilea found herself staying rigid in place, couldn't even move a single finger at the Goddess' words. "My Goddess; Ruler of the Night Sky! I ask for your forgiveness again and again! But please... please stop making fun of the situation!" 

"Silent! Lift your head, now." 

A moment of terse silence passed, and the Queen finally lifted her head, slowly and hesitantly. The Goddess, who was now sitting on the air, emitted faint moonlight. 

"What do you mean 'making fun of'; the part where I said 'beautiful'? 

"My Goddess!" 

"What is so wrong in saying 'beautiful'?!" Artemis' voice was sharp but not as icy as before. Instead, there was a hint of anger in her slightly raised voice. 

"So, what, you plan on shutting up anyone who utter that word in front of you by your anger and violence? Show me, then! I dare you to turn your blade against me, then! Interesting! Or should I just curse you, then, so that you'd go mad everytime you look at the moon? That will be funny... or it isn't going to be that much different from the current you?" 

"My Goddess! I sincerely apologize for my rudeness. But... yes, I might look very ridiculous now... I simply cannot hold back my fury everytime I hear 'that word'!" Penthesilea said, voice indicating that she was on the verge of tears. 

"That man had humiliated me! He looked down on me! That 'Achilles the Golden', whose name echoed throughout our world, 'The Archipelago at the foot of Mount Olympus', didn't acknowledge my worth! He won against me, but instead of rejoicing upon his victory, he uttered 'that word'! Unforgivable! I will never forgive him! He thought nothing of his fight against me! That I'm no more than those common soldiers he had crushed under his mighty chariot! Unforgivable! I don't care how much he was praised as the Great Hero who had accomplished various glory and honor, I won't forgive him for humiliating me!" 

"'...accomplished various glory and honor', you say?" The Goddess furrowed her eyebrows. 

"That's right! He was born as a child of a Goddess, bestowed with invincible body, and that he'd always win any fight. 'Achilles the Swift Foot', 'The Great Hero' who received blessings, honor, and victory from Gods and Goddesses. He had everything, but I can't stand such hubris!" 

The Goddess shook her head slightly. "Penthesilea, my foolish child. You only saw his radiance, you might as well never see him at all. You don't even try to look at his 'heart'. Well, you're not alone, though. I suppose it's hard not to lose yourself in front of such blinding sight." 

_Achilles' heart?_ Penthesilea's anger popping harmlessly at the unexpected word. 

"That boy has nothing, you know..." the Goddess said, and then disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Achilles' heart...?_

The Goddess' words was still hanging at the back of her mind, leaving her restless for the rest of that day. 

She knew that he was born from the union of a human man and a goddess, just like herself. She also knew how it felt like being superior than humans, but also inferior than Gods. But she didn't understand how it felt to have an invincible body. 

As a warrior, wasn't that supposed to be a body in which glory was always guaranteed? She envied that. Why was a son of a delicate Goddess such as Thetis were given such body, but not her, the daughter of the God of War himself? Wasn't it supposed to be the opposite? How she envied that and yearn to know how it felt. 

His 'swift foot' was also something enviable as it was one of the most useful abilities in a battlefield. Atalante, the famous huntress had also been known as the 'swift foot', but there was a definite difference between the two; Atalante ran like a beast on hills and fields while Achilles ran around in battlefield with his weapons and armors. 

The ability to run like that in a battlefield was that important that there was even a competition for that; the _Hoplitodromos_. It was a competition performed at the end of the Olympic presented for the Great God Zeus where soldiers donned their helmet, armor, and shield and trying to outrun each other, and Achilles was acknowledged as the fastest one. 

Just how much praise that man planned to hog all by himself until he's satisfied? 

_I don't understand that man; not his heart, nothing!_

Moreover, he was a Hellenes' man; he was practically born and raised in a surroundings far too detached to that of hers; the Amazons. There was no way she could understand him. If she could, she wouldn't be this deep into incoherent musings like this. 

_But what if I could understand his heart...?_

Maybe, just maybe, she could erase that prickling dubiousness at the back of her mind. She thought as she repeated the very question that refused to leave her mind at peace. 

Why had he said 'that word'? What had he felt when he saw me...? 

*** 

"What is wrong, Queen of Amazons? Your face looks pale" 

Penthesilea lifted her head abruptly at the voice. She hadn't even realized at the approaching figure as she was too caught up by her own musings. "Asclepius..." 

"Show me, let me check. Now!" 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, you imbecile!" 

The God-Doctor ignored her as he grabbed her face with both hands, forcing her eyes wide open with his thumbs while she struggled to set free from his firm grasp. "There is no abnormality in the irises. Next, show me your tongue. Stop flailing around!" 

"Cut it! I'm perfectly fine!" 

"You don't get to decide that. I do. Quick!" 

"I said, stop! I'll tear you apart, Greek man...!" Penthesilea was cut short when she realized something. This man was also a God. "Please forgive my rudeness, Asclepius-sama!" 

"Ew, what's that again? Hey, don't kneel! I can't see your face like that! Your face just then certainly didn't look like it belonged to a healthy person. But well, I can see your hair very clearly like this. Nice luster, looks very well-nutritioned. Good. Now, lift your head and show me your tongue. Tongue indicates your guts condition..." 

"My God, Asclepius, I am very much fine!" 

"What's with the disgusting honorrific? Stop calling me like that!" 

"But you're the son of the God Apollo and belonged among the God's rank..." 

"I'm just like you; half-god, half-human. We're even. I was given the place among the Gods while you and Achilles weren't is just a matter of difference in the era that we were born. Bending yourself down like that is not healthy." 

"You knew about 'that man'?" 

"'That man'... you mean, Achilles?" 

"Well, who else?! Listen, if you weren't a god, I would have torn you apart if you so much as utter that man's name in front of me!" 

"Of course I knew him. We were both Chiron's disciple." 

"... Have you met him? What kind of person he was? Speak!" 

The God-Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at Penthesilea's words, and then spit out, "Tch, the examination is over. You are a case that I can't cure. But that doesn't mean I have lost, hear me?! Because you're not ill, you're crazy!" and he was gone, just like that. 

*** 

"That bush God-Doctor!" Penthesilea cursed, grabbing the windowsill even harder when she remembered what had happened earlier that day. 

Night loomed over the great hall of Chaldea, but not a single soul to be seen in the hall that dwarfed even a giant who pass through it. The place was simply too huge compared to the number of people and Servants who lived in it. But when she thought about it again, it had been probably made like that to anticipate when something happen, like a great war or calamity, and they have to tend to the wounded and all that. A huge, open space like that would surely come in handy in such situation. But she couldn't help but think that the deserted hallway felt like it was going to attract something evil as she walked through a particularly obscure part of the structure. 

At some point, she stopped in front of a great window overlooking the night scenery outside. She could make out a mountain range from afar, basked in the moonlight, right behind her thin reflection on the glass. 

"What 'case'? Human's illness and poisons doesn't work on my body!" she murmured to herself just to pent up her irritation. 

As a child of God, she inherited a body of which was immune to illnesses and poisons; she had never even had breakouts growing up. In the end, her irritation doubled with the fact that she couldn't get anything new out about 'that man' from that God-Doctor. 

A child born from the union of the Hero Peleus and Goddess Thetis. All the Gods and Goddesses from Olympus even went as far as celebrating his birth and presented him with each of their blessings; all but the Goddess of Strife, Eris. The Goddess who had ignited the Trojan war by sending the Golden Apple of Discord and caused great rift among the Olympians, humans, and everyone in between. 

A half-god, half-human with invincible body. He was gifted with weapons, mounts, chariot prepared by the Gods even before he was born. His foster parent was Chiron, a Centaur known for his vast wisdom and knowledge. 

She had heard a lot of things about him ever since she was still a child; even imagined how the Great Hero she had never met would look like. And then, that chance finally came to her at the Trojan War; that one time nearing the end of her previous life. The one instance when they crossed spear with each other without even exchanging a single word. 

It wasn't as if she wasn't aware of the opponent right before her. Just looking at his awe-inspiring posture, shield, and chariot, everything suddenly clicked. No one would mistake the Great Hero Achilles with anyone else. 

There was no reply when she announced her name, the awe she had initially felt turned into silent rage. Apparently, the Great Hero was too proud for common warrior's courtesy, probably believing that no one wouldn't be that oblivious to his name and legend. 

The only time she had ever heard his voice had been when he uttered 'that word'... 

"ACHILLLLEEEEEEEEEES!!!" the Queen exploded, an all-out scream shook her body like a wave of hot lava pouring out of her pores. Her breathing ragged as her movement turned rigid. She needed to sink her claws into something... a prey... anything... 

_Why are you hiding? Why don't you show yourself?! How long are you going to keep ignoring me?!_

She could still hear the echo of her scream in the empty hallway while she tried and failed to even her breathing. 

_Am a really not worth your attention? Am I really no better than a common soldier to you?_

She lowered her head as she fell into her knees, covering her face with both hands and crouching even lower to the floor. 

_Then, why did you utter 'that word'?_

*** 

"Oh, are you gonna cry now?" 

She lifted her head at the sudden voice. The Goddess Artemis herself was right before her, tilting her head as if trying to peek. 

"A, Artemis-sama?!" 

The Queen clumsily steeped back, surprised that someone had approached her without giving any presence at all. It was completely different from the God of Medicine who had snuck on her earlier that day. 

"W, why are you here? Since when?!" 

"Why, do you ask? The moon is up there, you see?" 

"What does the moon has anything to do with it?" was what she intended to say, but then it hit her when she was just about to open her mouth. 

The Goddess continued on, "That aside. Weren't you about to cry just then?" 

"I, I wouldn't cry! What was that all about anyway?" 

"Eeeh, is that so? We're talking about 'Queen's Tears' here, you see. Just saying it sounds 'beautiful' already, don't you think? And it all happens under the moonlight, even! Yaah, it'll definitely be very pretty!" 

"Artemis-sama! Please stop already! I know you're a Goddess and all, but there's only so much I could tolerate! If you keep insisting on uttering 'that word', I..." 

The Goddess smiled; a completely different smile that a few seconds before, but cold smile belonged to that of 'The Ruler of Night'. 

"'I'... what? What are you going to do, turning your blade against a Goddess?" Penthesilea steadied her steel balls while the Goddess' smile stayed unwavered. "Aren't you afraid for your life?" 

Life? It all dawned upon her then. What worth was her own life now? She was in a faraway place from her homeland, in an unknown era so detached to that of hers only to be ignored by 'that man', leaving only humiliation. What purpose was there for her to keep on living? She was dispensable as a Servant, there would always be other Servants to replace her. Even if she disappeared right here and now... 

"No, I don't, my Goddess." 

The smile faltered from Artemis' face as she kept on staring at the Queen, only to find that there was no doubt nor hesitation in those eyes. 

"...Fine, then. But let me ask you a few things; how's this world look from your eyes? Isn't there anything 'beautiful'? Or are you only going to go crazy once you lay your eyes upon such things?" 

There was a pause. "...None. There is no 'such thing' in my world. I don't even think I'm capable of thinking 'that way' anymore no matter what I see." 

"Don't feel like it, huh?" 

"Yes." 

The Goddess laughed mirthlessly. "You two are so much alike." 

The cold shine of the moon suddenly felt like it was changing. Then Penthesilea remembered that moonlight was known to soothe a wounded heart. 

_You two?_

She was about to ask about that when Artemis preceded her. "Even if there's no 'beautiful thing' in this world, surely there are some things that you 'wanted to see', right? Like a face you'd want to see before you die, perhaps?" 

_A face that I want to see before I die? There was no..._ Somehow, at the back of the Queen's mind, that man's name popped up. 

"It wasn't as if I wanted to see _his_ face! I just wanted to fight him!" 

"Oh, and who is this 'his face' might be?" 

"My Goddess!" 

The Goddess didn't stop laughing at the Queen's rage. "Say, Pen-chan, you know there are humans whose heart is dead long before their body does. The world looks like it has lost its colors in the eyes of such people. But even then, there are things that are capable to steal, no, resuscitate their dried out heart, and they call such thing 'beautiful', you know." 

_Achilles has... what?_

Penthesilea's brain stopped working midway of the Goddess' words, but the Goddess kept on talking. "And you are that one 'beautiful' thing to certain someone." 

"Artemis-sama!" 

"Why are you angry? I know you are very much aware of your own beauty." 

The Amazoness Queen gulped, words failed her. She couldn't refute as the Goddes had spoken the truth. Of course she had known it... 

"You were, are very much aware of such fact long before Achilles said that to you. You were born and raised into that form, there was no way 'that one time' was the first time you were addressed with 'that word', right? What got you so riled up anyway?" 

"I will say it over and over again! I just want to be acknowledged as a warrior..." 

"Will you stop telling such a pathetic lie? And stop trying to run away with your anger issues." 

"Wha-?! I do not tell lies!" 

Artemis closed her eyes and sighed as she shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, the moonlight shone even gentler. 

"I'll tell you everything about Achilles, then. It's going to be long, though." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know about Achilles' parents?" Artemis said, sitting on the night sky that she looked floating in the eyes of nodding Penthesilea. "How much do you know?" 

Penthesilea looked like she was trying to remember something, then answered, "His father was Peleus, the Hero who was said to be the greatest warrior among the Argonauts. The previous captain of the Argonauts even labelled him as the Greatest of the Greatest... but I wouldn't know in detail about it..." she trailed off, but was quick to keep her pace. "His mother was the Goddess Thetis, who was said to be the most beautiful among fifty daughters of the Ancient Sea God Nereus... that's all I know..." 

Penthesilea looked like she was unsure herself, but then the Goddess smiled, looking satisfied with her answer that she felt somehow relieved--for now. 

"Well, it's true that Peleus was that great in his youth. He went on so many adventures beside the ones with the Argonauts. No one had expected that there would be times someone would address him by his son's name; as Achilles' father." 

Something hit her then. She was born in the age where someone would announce their name alongside their father's name. Even 'that man' was addressed as 'Peleus' son'. But there had been times when Peleus was also addressed as 'Achilles' father'. She wondered how would a father feel when he was called by his son's name; would he feel humiliated that his son's name surpassed even him? Or since it was 'that man', would he feel proud instead? 

"What about the Goddess Thetis? Do you know more about her?" 

Penthesilea was a abruptly brought back to reality by Artemis' voice and hastily answered, "Ah... no... I'm afraid Achaea was too far away from my domain, I'm not well-informed about the Gods they worship over there..." she trailed off again, closing her eyes. 

"Oh, not to worry! That's quite good already! Anyway, the Goddess Thetis was also known as Thetis the Silver Feet. If one witness her playing with the waves on sandy beach, even the Gods couldn't help but fall in love with her—or her barefeet, to be exact. Even my father, Zeus, and Uncle Poseidon was head over heels with her." 

Idylly, Penthesilea wondered just how beautiful someone to be chased around by the God of Heaven and God of Ocean. Had she been more beautiful than even the Moon Goddess who was right before her now? But then again, it was no use thinking about Goddesses' beauty, and there are things that had nagged her mind at the mention of beauty. 

"Why would someone like that married a mere human?" 

The Moon Goddess smiled bitterly as she looked at the starry sky. "My father... the Olympian Gods feared for their destruction." 

*** 

The Moon shone brightly in the night sky, alongside the stars scattered around it; especially the 'Tristar' that prouded itself on shining its brightest on this particular night. 

"Alright!" 

The sound of harp coursing through the dark forest and into the ears of a stuffed bear toy that appeared out of nowhere. 

"Sounds a bit far, huh? But, I guess, I'll go and surprise him." It mused before taking off with its tiny, plump feet. 

*** 

'That man' was alone. He played the harp before the slowly dying fire; not any particular song, but merely flicking random tunes with his fingers, waiting in between each notes just to watch the string's quiver die down before flicking another. For a brief while, he stopped and just watched something from beyond the fire in front of him, tilting his head a bit as he finally flicked another string. 

"Yo, commander! Playing harp in the middle of the night, huh? What a classy hobby you have there!" The stuffed bear toy appeared on the other side of the fire, addressing the man on the other side. But the man didn't react even the slightest bit; not even stealing curious glance. 

"Hm? Did I scare you? I didn't remember erasing my presence, though. My bad, my bad, I didn't mean it at all. It's just my natural instinct as a hunter, you know?" 

When the stuffed toy circled around the fire, the man averted his gaze to opposite direction. "Hey, don't you think it's a bit rude? I'm starting to get hurt here..." it said, furrowing its bold eyebrows as it walked into the man's field of vision. Again, the man averted his glance to another direction. 

"OOIIII!!! ACHILLES, YOU LITTLE...! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!" The stuffed bear jumped up and swung the club in his hand, aiming for the man's head, but the man wasn't there anymore. 

Achilles, who had moved away in that instant, casually lifted his harp again with his left hand, face twisted unpleasantly, "And you would be?" 

"I AM ORION, SON OF THE OCEAN GOD POSEIDON!" 

"Liar. You're a bear for fuck sake!" 

"There's a lot happened! Don't judge a person by its appearance!" 

"You're not a 'person'; you're a bear." 

"Well, don't you think it's still rude to ignore a greetings?" 

"Depends on the situation. Do you think any sane person would reply a greetings from a stuffed toy that appeared suddenly in the middle of the night in a forest like this?" 

"Ah, well you have a point there. Definitely sounds like something that would lead to some bad stuffs, eh?" Orion lowered his club as Achilles lifted his eyebrows in the 'told-you-so' attitude. 

"Are you seriously the Hunter Orion? _That_ Orion who was shot by Artemis and became a constellation?" 

"Oh, so you came from that episode? Well, yes, I am that very Orion. Nice to meet ya." 

"Son of Peleus, Achilles. Same here," he was silent for a brief moment before continuing, "Why are you a bear, by the way?" 

Orion said nothing and just stared at Achilles, then looked up at the moon in the sky, tears bubbling from his eyes. "That woman has no qualms whatsoever on turning people into animals, you know." 

*** 

"Penthesilea, do you know what it mean being a 'hero'?" 

Penthesilea hadn't seen that coming that she pondered for a while. 'A mighty human', 'an extraordinary warrior', or 'a brave individual', was what first came to her mind. But the Goddess wouldn't have asked if the answer was that obvious. 

Artemis smiled. "Well, anyone can't help but think what you're thinking when they're being asked such question. You certainly are bright, unlike your father. The only time I called you a fool was when you seemingly just see that boy's radiance. Do you understand why? Oh, well, whatever, let's talk about heroes in general... you were right, I don't want such an obvious answer." 

Quickly recovered from her initial shock at being effortlessly read by the Goddess, Penthesilea said, "...then, I have no answer for your question..." she wondered if it didn't take a Goddess to even read her current expression, her curiosity at the Goddess' answer might as well be written across her face since the Goddess smiled at her when their face met. 

"Being a hero means being a scapegoat, you know." The Goddess answered. 

"Let's think about it like this... what would your reaction be if someone asks you whether you want to be a hero or not? Those members of royalty would say something like 'I've been waiting for a hero like you!' only when they want you to do something for them, don't you think?" 

"..." 

"Theseus, Heracles, Perseus... slaying monsters, hard labors and feats, people who did those things are, indeed, admirable. They are called 'hero' because of that. But then, being a 'hero' only meant doing things other people doesn't want to do. Nobody wants to slay a monster on their own accord now, don't you think?" the Goddess laughed. 

"...I understand where you're coming from, but I don't think they're simply a scapegoat just because of that. I mean, they receive prayers and praises from those they saved and all that..." 

The Goddess didn't lash out at Penthesilea's argument as she replied, "People prays in gratitude at the literal scape goats while they butcher them. What people yearn for is all the praise the heroes get after their hardships, but they don't want to do the hard parts themselves. Do you really think there are people who would willingly choose 'hardships' for themselves?" 

"I believe there are people like that, no matter how few; people who choose to overcome hardships to be a better person." 

The Goddess smiled. "Yes, I believe there are people like that. People who willingly choose to answer to other people's prayer and praise and set out to overcome certain hardships. That's also how the next heroes are born, including those who fail to become one..." 

"... okay, I get it that 'hero' is just an euphemism for 'scapegoat'. But I believe those who chose to overcome hardships to be honorable to the core of their souls, not because they were pressed or even deceived by the masses to do it." 

"So, they are honorable because they chose to become one?" 

"Yes..." 

"But what if their destiny has been decided from the time they were born?" 

"Huh?" 

"What if they were 'made' to choose hardships when they were born, just like Achilles...?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what business do you have here, in a middle of night in a forest like this?" Achilles asked, resting his back to a toppled tree trunk.

"Well, I was driven out when my partner said she wanted to do some 'girls talk', so, I thought I'd do some 'boys talk' myself and here I am!"

"Boys talk... between you and me?"

"Well, who else is here?"

"... if that's what you want... but what are we supposed to be talking about? Brag about women who have warmed our bed during our previous life?"

"Hey! Quit running your mouth recklessly! This is a perfectly beautiful starry night, don't make it into a rain-of-arrows kind of night!"

"What are you talking about?" Achilles looked boredly at the red-faced stuffed bear in front of him. He sighed, then flicked another string from the harp.

"...do you like harp?" Orion asked idly.

"Not really..." Achilles answered as he flicked another string.

"So, why are you playing it now?"

Achilles sighed again, but he didn't flick another string, instead, he caressed the string silently. "Because I don't know what to say...? Sensei told me to play harp in such situation."

"By sensei, you mean Chiron the Centaur?"

"Yes, well, he said something like, 'Achilles learn some music. Because once you set out to the world, you'll be alone. There will be no one who will understand or even talk to you, and words will be rendered useless then. Might even be 'poison' for you. There will be times when you run out of words in front of something or someone you can't yet understand, but saying nothing will also break your heart. Which is why, try to make sound instead of voicing what's inside your heart. You can use whatever instrument, music is a lone conversation using the sound that you made through it. You will definitely need it.' So he said." Achilles stopped for a brief moment to flick another string before continuing, "He also said that I wasn't supposed to play it just so I could show it off to other people, though."

"So, you were alone, then..."

Achilles was about to flick another string when he stopped midway, and burst out laughing. "Hahaha! No, I was just messing around. Sensei said nothing like that!"

"What, so that was all lie? And here I thought we were having some heart-to-heart conversation kind of thing!"

"My bad, my bad. Hey, put down that club! Well, sensei only said something like, 'Your words are going to invite disaster, so try not to talk too much and play some music instruments instead.' Just that." Achilles' finger moved to flick a string, but stopped short again. Orion furrowed his eyebrows at the suddenly tacit young man before him.

"So, that first long talk you told me was a lie, then."

"Yes." Achilles flicked a string this time, and Orion decided that he didn't dislike the sound.

"...it's kinda nice out here, in a forest like this..."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm also a child of God, and I like it better hunting alone in a place like this than being surrounded by humans."

"There you said it."

"... so... wanna talk about women?"

"I know you'd come around, you bear!" Achilles said, laughing.

***

"There was a prophecy about Goddess Thetis that the son she bore would someday surpass his father. Father immediately backed away from her upon hearing that prophecy." The Goddess smiled cryptically at the girl before her.

"Cowards, don't you think? But I guess I kind of understand where they came from. Kronos was killed by his own sons, and even before that, he himself killed his father, Uranos, to become the ruler of the Sky. I guess there isn't anyone more frightening than a son to their father. Even us, the Olympian Gods are the progenies of a rather long line of parent-killer."

Penthesilea gulped, didn't feel like expressing her own opinion.

"Do you think you can kill Gods?"

"N, no! There's no way I would ever think of that. Gods and Goddeses posses immortal body, so why even bother... or so I think..."

"Then, why Kronos and even Uranos died? Aren't they also Gods?" at the silence, Artemis continued, "Even Gods die, you know. Those stories about God's death aren't just stories, and Zeus himself was no exception. When he encountered Thetis, he kind of felt the danger that she posed, given that he was an almighty and all-knowing God. Then, he began thinking as to how he could stay 'immortal' in other senses, and that was to end the legend itself."

"I am deeply sorry to interrupt, my Goddess, but as far as I could comprehend, mere humans can't even imagine to destroy Gods, and your stories was something beyond my comprehension. But then again, what's all that talk has something to do about 'that man'?

"... foolish Penthesilea, it has everything to do with 'that man'." At Penthesilea furrowed eyebrows, the Goddess added, "I said he was basically a scapegoat, didn't I? Well, there you have it. That kid is the scapegoat made to end the legend about Gods."

Artemis looked straight into Penthesilea's eyes and brought her hand together. "To put it simply, that kid's life had been designed, even long before he was born. The Great God Zeus saw to everything."

Penthesilea stayed rigid by her place.

"All the Gods and Goddesses, save for the Goddess of Strife, Eris, attended the wedding of the Hero Peleus and Goddess Thetis, but only a handful of people knew that even Eris herself was there, fulfilling her most important role in that feast. She was sowing the seed of what would later known as the Trojan War. Do you think it was mere coincidence that the child of the bridegroom was to lose his life in said war?"

"...I have no idea..." Belatedly, she remembered the Goddess' word that this wasn't something that mere human could comprehend. Was that what it meant to go according to Gods' plan?

The Goddess raised her eyebrows upon seeing the Queen's perplexed face. "Don't you believe it, Pen-chan? Don't underestimate the God's Plan. It's kind of different with how human forecasted rain or stuffs like that. If we want to create a hero, we would have dropped a seed at a spot where their parents would 'accidentally' take shelter in the rain together two hundred years before it even happened. That's what we call God's Plan."

Penthesilea said nothing while the Goddess looked smug as she continued on, "So, what do you think about this 'Wedding blessed by the Gods and Goddesses'?"

"...I think it's wonderful. I mean... people pray to be blessed by the Gods at their wedding ceremonies. We just wanted blessings, but for the Gods and Goddesses to actually came down there to bestow that blessings is beyond what we ever hope for."

"That's because you were born after that very wedding. Back then, it wasn't unusual for Gods and humans to share table at a banquet. Putting food offerings at a temple was a remnant of such times. But those times came to abrupt end soon after Peleus' wedding."

"...end?"

"Yes, one of the reasons was because of the fight between three Goddesses happened at that banquet, but that was also part of father's plan... or so I think. By doing that, he widened the gap between humans and gods and with Achilles' death, the Gods erased their existences from the world. 'Iliads', the story of hero Achilles, was the last legend of Gods ever recorded and also the start of proper human history."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hero Achilles, the boy who received curses by the name of 'blessings from gods'. Ever since he was born, he was given everything anyone could ever dream of, only to be then ripped away from him one by one until his death. He donned the armors made by the God. He had a dear, lifelong friend, Patroclus, who was later killed at the hand of Hektor. He also had two divine mounts that pulled his chariot. He used to be able to talk to them, but the Goddess of Revenge sealed their mouths as a punishment after they told him about the God's plan and his death. That boy had lost even a friend to talk to since he was still a kid."

Penthesilea frowned upon hearing the Goddess' story.

"At the very end, even his immortality was taken away from him. Everything had been planned carefully. He challenged the Trojans for ten years straight until he could finally tear the wall down, only to then be shot from his blind spot by Paris' arrow the moment he stepped into the Trojans territory. No, it wasn't Paris', it was my brother, Apollo's arrow. Don't you think that's weird? Or was it really that obvious?"

"...what is?"

Artemis studied Penthesilea's face before continuing, "The Gods and Goddesses, myself included, was there, in that battlefield. Poseidon, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite... every God was lending their own power to their favored side. But right before Achilles' death, the Great God Zeus commanded that every God and Goddesses to return to Olympus. He forbid anyone to further interfere the outcome of the battle."

"Then, what was Apollo doing in the battlefield after that?"

"Well, I did say that everything was 'too obvious', didn't I? Think about it, Pen-chan. If Zeus was to be killed by one of his sons, who do you think have the highest chance of accomplishing such feat? Who do you think better suited to hold the next title of King of Gods? Dionysius? Hermes? Or maybe Ares? Not in a million years..."

"The God Apollo..."

"Exactly! My brother, the Sun God Apollo! He was well-versed in medicine, music, poetry, even clairvoyance. He was the one father should fear the most. Not to mention that my brother was the one who looked like father the most. He possessed that uncanny resemblances with father so much as if it was solely inherited to him, unlike his other brothers."

Penthesilea hadn't known that as the statues of the two Gods she had seen in the temples hadn't looked alike at all―or so she thought. But she had never seen the real thing herself, so she wouldn't know any better.

"They were both accomplished schemer; possessing more wits at scheming than raw, brute power. If he wanted to cause quarrels among his lovers, he would have to get through their loved ones first, or something like that..." the Goddess smiled glumly, and Penthesilea thought, against her better judgment, the she looked more humane.

***

"...My brother was silent during the entire battle, even though he was actually overly-talkative, loves frivolous talks and often threw jokes here and there. He wouldn't start a fight even if Poseidon, or even myself ignited the spark. But he participated in the Trojan war as Hektor's protector and continuously improving the state of battlefield for Trojan's side until he finally took that one shot to end everything at the deserted Trojan plains... at that point, I was convinced that there was some sort of unspoken agreement between father and Apollo. He has clairvoyance, so he would have seen that even if he overthrow Zeus and became the next King of Gods, the curse that someday, his son would overthrow him, would remain. Asclepius would be thrilled if that was the case, I imagine..." Artemis laughed at the image as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Unfortunately, my brother, 'Lord of Delphi', wasn't foolish enough to let that happen. He included himself in father's plan, not as someone who would later steal the throne of the Great God, bus as the strongest successor of the Great God himself. I have never seen father looked so jovial as when he greeted the returning Apollo after he shot Achilles' heel. He even said something like, "Welcome back, my beloved, shining child!", and Apollo would reply, "Nothing compares to the greatness of the King of Gods, Zeus! I am very much honored to be bestowed this greatest boon!" and that's when everything clicked to me."

The Moon Goddess propped her chin with her hand looked away, looking sullen as she continued talking. "I can't really blame my father nor brother, though. It's thanks to their scheme that the Gods, myself included, acquired immortality in more senses than one. Although I can't stomach their methods."

The Goddess then looked back at Penthesilea, as if just realizing that she was still there during her inner musings. "Sorry, I got sidetracked to irrelevant things. Anyway, do you still think Achilles as someone 'who had everything'?"

***

"Well, it's the long-awaited turn for your story." Artemis' voice was gentle as her smile never left her lips, but the Queen's body shook anyway. "You said that your anger was because you weren't acknowledged as a warrior, you must be kidding me, right?"

The Queen's body shook even more violently. She feared the Goddess' conviction that was going to happen soon. The Goddess flew down onto the earth and approached the Queen slowly.

"You were pierced by that boy's spear and fell onto the ground. And then you saw him took his helmet off."

The Queen shook her head slightly, unable to run away from the Goddess' stare.

"Taking one's helmet off after a duel is a form of respect towards the losing one. It wasn't something ones do to just anyone; only to those who one has acknowledged its true power; the last reward from the winner. There was no way you didn't know of such basic rules of battlefield. You felt relieved, then, knowing that the Hero, Achilles, acknowledged your worth..."

Penthesilea closed her eyes with all her might, willing herself to run away from the Goddess' ever-knowing stare and the images from that fateful day that kept invading her mind as the Goddess rambled on. The Goddess' fingers touched the Queens's cheek, its skin surface was cold, but she could feel the warmth spread from deep beneath.

Silence ruled in between the two as the Goddess caressed her cheek. Whe she started talking again, her voice was gentle.

"How did it feel? The Hero you've heard so much about since you were a child took his helmet off before you? What do you feel when you first saw that boy's face? You've heard that he was a handsome man, haven't you? But what did you truly think when you saw him with your own two eyes? How did it compare to the face you've always imagined up until that time? Among men's faces you've seen 'til then, did his face live up to your imagination about the child of the Hero Peleus and the Goddess Thetis?"

Penthesilea covered her face, shaking her head as if trying to shake the Goddess' hand off her trembling body.

"... He took his helmet off and walked towards you, who waited for that moment with what breaths you have left. You put all of your remaining willpower to stay alive and conscious until 'that moment'."

The Queen's breath was getting rough from under her covered face.

"...'Take your opponent's helmet off and look at their face', and it was not, by any means, a humiliation, you know that. Revealing one's face and took the loser's helmet off so that they could carve out each other's face and name in their heart before eventually passing away. That was the way of an honorable duel; a sacred ritual between warriors that no one dare to interfere, even in a heated battlefield surrounded by enemies."

The Goddess stopped rather abruptly as the Queen stayed motionless.

"You were supposed to be satisfied and pass away. You just have to accept it all. But then, he uttered 'that word'."

"Don't say it..." the voice that escaped the Queen's lips was that of a frail little girl in the verge of tears.

"Did you say that to me, or to that boy in the story?"

The Queen only shook her head again like a child, face still covered.

"...You were well aware of your own beauty, but you had never imagined it would even capture attention from the Hero, Achilles, himself. Suddenly, your horizons broadened, and you found there might be a world you have and would never imagined before; a world where you might be loved as a woman by the Hero Achilles..."

The Goddess wrapped her arms around the screaming girl's body, gently but firmly so that she was encased in the Goddess' fragrance; a sweet smell of heavens.

"I understand your despair; your anger too... the 'possibilities' that you witnessed at the brink of death; when you realized that, your body and fate had no choice but to succumb into death's valley, leaving said possibilities forever as a lingering regret. That was the true source of your anger, right?"

Penthesilea grabbed her own face and screamed again. "It's Achilles!! If he didn't say such thing, I wouldn't have felt like this!"

"Do you honestly think he would say 'such thing' carelessly, Penthesilea?"

***

The Goddess released the Queen from her embrace. She took the girl's hands and pulled it away from her face. There were tears in the Queen's eyes that she stubbornly refused to let fall.

"You did say that there is nothing in this world that you considered beautiful just because you don't feel like it, right? Do you know how that boy felt when he met you?"

Penthesilea could only shook her head.

"His best friend, Patroclus, was killed. When he decided to kill Hektor to avenge his friend's death, the Goddess Thetis warned him that he would get killed soon if he killed Hektor, do you know what his reply was?"

Again, Penthesilea could only stare at the Goddess.

"That boy shouted, 'I want to die right here and now!'"

***

"Penthesilea... Achilles, that boy knew everything. He knew he was going to die in that war. He knew he was going to die the most unceremonious death in that war; not as a man who have fought all out in that great war, nor as a victor, but as a mere war victim. But he kept fighting in that battlefield, without hope and his only purpose was to eventually die in that place."

Artemis caressed the Queen's hair.

"Do you know why? After all, there was nothing in it for that boy. No friends, glory, honor, not even a future. He wanted to die, but couldn't. His immortal body wouldn't let him. His invincibility was not meant to grant him glory; it was only meant to keep him alive until the destined time. His death was necessary to remind humans that even the Greatest Hero of mankind couldn't win against Gods. He was the scapegoat created by the Gods, destined only for that sole purpose. He wished for death and had been waiting for 'that time', all the while wandering aimlessly in the battlefield. That was the Achilles you met that day."

Penthesilea tried to fish her memories out. She remembered the Achilles that she had encountered in the battlefield as the cruel, ruthless Achilles who hadn't even bothered to reply to her challenge.

"But he said 'that word' upon seeing your face." The Goddess said, as if she could read her mind.

Penthesilea swallowed her breath, her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Why did he say that? What are you for that boy?"

Penthesilea closed her eyes again, willing herself to remember how had his face looked on that day. She could still remember his voice too, but strangely, this time there was no anger nor wrath.

"You heard 'that word', and only 'that word' before taking your last breath. You didn't hear what he said after that."

Penthesilea opened her eyes, only to be met by the Goddess' stare. The two of them looked into each other's eyes for a fragment of second.

"He said, 'If only we weren't enemies... if only we had met in different place and era...' and then cried. He even killed one of his allies who jeered at his words right then and there."

***

"The Olympian Gods were watching you two that day, especially the Great God Zeus. He had tears in his eyes while clapping his hands and laughing rapturously."

The Queen was dumbfounded. "Why...?"

"Because everything was out of expectation, of course. The 'Invincible Puppet' who had been living his life as planned by the Gods made a wish at the very last, begging for 'another life' while crying; something that never crossed father's mind. It wasn't as if the King of Gods needed to pay any heed to mere humans whose life was bound by destiny anyway, but it seemed like he had taken a liking that he ordered the God of Blacksmith, Hephaestus, to carve that scene onto his throne so that he wouldn't forget. It still remained on father's throne, even now."

The Queen glared at the Goddess before her.

"Yes, disgusting, right? That makes two of us. But the point is... do you, Penthesilea, a half-god, half-human Queen of the Amazons, wished to go back to that one time and place? Just for the sake of fighting the Hero Achilles and win against him?"

Penthesilea could feel splitting headache somewhere at the back of her mind. Her body wasn't supposed to react like this when she possessed a body of a half-god that was immune to sickness and poison. But somehow, the pain kept ravaging her chest anyway. Meanwhile, the Goddess continued.

"Hektor, the Shining Helmet, wished for the aftermath of that war and materialized here in that form. He didn't wish to return to that time. As expected from a wise and courageous commander. He knew there was no meaning returning to that time. History wouldn't change. What use was there tracing the pattern that had already been engraved on a stone? Just like you two on father's throne..."

Penthesilea looked like she was on the verge of tears. She didn't know what to do anymore. Artemis smiled at that.

"I'm sure that boy doesn't wish to return to that time too, I believe I already told you about his wishes. Be honest to yourself, Penthesilea. Your wish was the same, right? You two simply wished to be able to meet each other at different place and time..." Artemis said while walking around the girl and held her hands from behind.

"Don't you think it's already been granted here, in Chaldea, right now? This isn't Troy, you two aren't enemies anymore."

Penthesilea could feel her body being lifted off the ground and slowly being carried away, to where, she had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **P.S.** Yes, the paintings of Penthesilea and Achilles is really there, on Zeus' throne at Olympia


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis sighed at the now empty hall of Chaldea, her shoulders relaxed.

"Yo!"

Something soft landed on Artemis' head and almost immediately, she took that soft thing and squished it between her arms, chest, and cheek while squealing gleefully, "Darli～ng!"

"I'm gonna die! DIE! You're gonna squeeze my innards out!" Orion tried to wrench free from the Goddess' literal crushing hug by flailing his hand frantically. When he finally was free from said hug, he floated before the Goddess' face, breathing raggedly at his umpteenth near-death experience whenever he was hugged by her.

The Goddess in question only stuck her tongue and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, darling."

Orion couldn't resist such cute face that he silently forgave her. "So, have you finished your 'girl talk'?"

"Well, for now, though it's not over yet."

"You're saying?" the stuffed bear propped its plump chin with its small hand.

"That kind of complicated love isn't going to be finished in just one or two runs. I'm Artemis, the protector of Virgins. Aphrodite could handle the love business involving men's desires and whatnots. I handle the girls' pure love. I'll cheer for Pen-chan's single-minded pursuit to the very end!"

"Love... huh?" Orion looked up to the three-stars constellation up in the night sky outside the window, then he looked back at Artemis. "Do you really think what she feels is 'love'? Is it really okay to let those two alone?"

The Goddess opened her eyes in surprise. "Stupid darling! When a girl wanted to be 'seen as something of a worth' by a man, then made a wish and went crazy, you call that thing 'love'!" 

***

_Where is this...?_

Penthesilea looked at her surroundings; it seemed like she was in the middle of a forest, but it was a bit different from the forest she had once grew up in. The trees were spaced sparsely, and when she looked up, she could see the night sky. The moon was up there in all its glory, shining brightly as if looking down on her. She was about to question the Moon Goddess when a sound reached her ears.

_Sound of harp?_

Penthesilea frowned. The sound was clear, but it didn't form any sort of music as far as she could comprehend. There was only a ring of harpstring being flicked one by one, echoed among the trees. There was uneven interval in between the sounds that she was pretty sure that whoever played this never intended to play any music in particular.

_Who is it?_

It hit her almost instantly.

_It's him!_

She didn't recognize it by the sound or smell. She was almost sure it was some sort of divine revelation kind of thing. Or maybe it was the Moon Goddess up there who clued her? She looked up again. and the Moon looked back at her.

Then, she was silent, weighing the two steel balls in her hand by gripping the chain tighter. She exhaled the breath she hadn't realized been holding, then taking another deep breath and she began walking towards her sworn enemy.

The sound of the harp guided her way until she could spot what she perceived as that man; not far from her position, his back was on her, basking in moonlight among the trees as he continued to flick string after string of the harp.

Hadn't he realized my presence? Or was he trying to get my guard down by feigning obliviousness?

Penthesilea walked even closer, this time careful not to make any sound. She casted quick glance at the man's surroundings and decided that he was really alone for as far as she could perceive.

As she got closer, the sound of the harp was getting shorter. Had he realized it? The man's back was unmoving; his spear was on his right, and shield on the other side. If the man set aside his harp, he could reach both immediately, but he was in a rather impossible position to immediately take battle stance. Or was it possible since it was 'that man'?

Just a bit more and he would be in her steel ball's range. What would he do? Would he dodge it with his shield, or was he going to go for his spear first? Or maybe he would make the first move by throwing his spear once she got into his range, instead?

Penthesilea mulled over how his reaction would be, then she stopped and got embarrassed at herself.

 _What are you being hesitant for? Just go and face him up front!_ She scolded herself.

Penthesilea's pace quickened as she disregarded the sound that she made. She was sure it was all a mere act for that man. There was no way he couldn't sense her presence when she was this close.

She had gotten close enough that if she swung her steel balls now, she could've crushed his cranium. But strangely, the man remained unmoving, even though all he had to do was to grab either his shield or weapon to deflect whatever was coming. It wasn't as if she hadn't made enough ruckus that even the dead would wake up from the noise itself. What was he thinking?

Was he being purposely lenient? Or had he given up on life? Why wouldn't you look at me?!

Penthesilea waited too long for his reaction that when she realized it, she had gotten too close to throw her spiky balls precisely. The steel balls simply flew past his sides as she decided, in split-second, that she would tear him with her claws instead.

There was another echo of harp string, right when the two steel balls landed on the dirt by the man's both sides.

***

The ground shook as the sound reverberated in the surrounding trees. The dirt around the campfire was dancing around, blurring everything in sight.

"Oops, that's dangerous..." the man hidden in the middle of that dirt blizzard just casually brushed off the dirt that fell on his knees, not even feigning surprise or acknowledgement at the Queen, who stood right behind him; her metal talons grazed the skin of his neck that if he made one careless move would immediately be sent flying by those black claws.

"I could kill you anytime like this..."

"So it would seem."

"Playing it cool? I will still kill you."

Achilles didn't even bother to look back, only slightly tilted his neck and sighed tiredly.

"Don't underestimate me! Do you think I can't do it?! Are you really that proud of your immortal body?!"

"As a matter of fact; I'm no immortal," Achilles answered boredly.

The Queen gritted her teeth at the attitude. "Then why aren't you afraid?! Why don't you resist?! Are you going to make fun of me again?! Are you going to say that I can't do it?!" she could feel her eyes grew hot with tears she so desperately tried hard to fight back. She was about to snap again when the young man cut her sharply.

"Oi, take that back again, your Highness. When did I ever make fun of you?" his word were harsh and clipped, and there was obviously hint of suppressed anger in his tone. Somehow, it made the Queen a bit glad seeing his ticked off state.

" _When_? Just how insolent fool can you be?! Don't tell me you've forgotten that very word you uttered that time?! You don't even acknowledge the fact that I could kill you anytime with these claws!"

"Well, because I _do_ think you can't, or won't..."

"Shut it! I'll kill you!"

"Right here and now? What would it mean anyway?"

"I don't need reasons to kill you!"

"Of course you do. You said you want to be acknowledged as 'a warrior', didn't you?" Achilles said, slightly turning his head to her direction. "Oh, beautiful as always! Just as I remembered! Well, I suppose you look a bit younger than that time, though, but my point stands."

 _As always? AS ALWAYS?!_ Penthesilea's anger shot very high that it probably struck some nerves in her brain, she couldn't even utter a single word as comeback. The man in question was looking at her while picking an ear with his little finger, looking disinterested at the fact that she was literally steaming from every pore on her face.

"Before you kill me, I want to ask you something; you wanted to challenge me in an one-on-one fair duel, right?"

"Of course! We're one-on-one right now!"

Achilles moved his body ever so slightly and put an arm behind his back. Penthesilea had expected him to take his weapon, but the man in question was, instead, propping his body with aforementioned arm and relaxed.

"Doesn't seem like it, though. I mean, a fair duel must have spectators, otherwise people wouldn't know if it was really one-on-one, or fair. For all they know, the winner might have ambushed the loser, or attacked them stealthily or something dirty like that."

"I won't do something like that!"

"That a don't doubt. Which is why I believe you won't kill me. Not yet, anyway."

Penthesilea looked startled at the man's implication that he trusted her, followed by a slight tick at the back of her mind. The Young man's relaxed manner rubbed her off the wrong way, she wanted him to get annoyed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Grab your weapon and face me!"

"No fucking way." The man turned back at the bonfire, just like he had been when Penthesilea came. "If you still want to kill me, be my guest. I've killed you before, so it's kind of even for us. I won't hold a grudge over it."

"Who said I still hold grudge for being killed by the likes of you?! It's the way of battlefield!" just then, Penthesilea realized what she had just said echoed her true feelings regarding her death―one of it anyway.

"Is that so? Well, whatever. Need I remind you that this isn't battlefield, therefore I have no reason to fight here?" Achilles threw some more dry branches into the dying fire and watched silently as it devoured the parched appendage and grew brighter than a moment before.

Penthesilea looked puzzled at the man's attitude. Now that she didn't feel like fighting anymore, she could still think of a few profanities to throw at him to pent her anger, but that would only defile the sanctity of their battle―in whatever kind of form it took. Currently, she felt utterly undone right before her sworn enemy as she could hear the gears in her head turning, trying to devise her next move. Then, she remembered the Trojan Prince's words.

The white-haired girl walked around the Great Hero and stopped right before him, blocking his sight from the bonfire.

***

"What are you doing?"

"Hektor the Shining Helmet told me to try to stand in front of you for ten minutes."

"What was that all about?"

The Queen looked down at the frowning Achilles as the latter laughed sheepishly and lifted his eyes; there was a sharp tugging at her heartstrings when their eyes met. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction from herself, her first instinct was to deny it. She continued looking down at those golden orbs for one, two whole seconds before it became too much for her. She wanted to avert her glance, but would that mean admitting defeat? As if!

 _What's wrong with this guy's face anyway?_ She asked herself as her heart grew even restless the longer she fixed her eyes on him. What was with that soft expression? Was it Peleus' charm who attracted even the Nymphs? Or was it the charm from his mother's blood, the Goddess? The more she tried to think about it, the more blood rushing to her face; in panic or embarrassment, she didn't want to know.

"You really are pretty, you know..."

That was it! Penthesilea wasted no time grabbing the chance to run away by his reaction. She closed her eyes and jerked her face sideways. "Are you only capable of such frivolous talk?"

"Well, can't help myself whenever I look at you..."

"Hmph!" Penthesilea snorted disdainfully. Then she realized that she was still in danger; she could feel her face grew warm because of the fire (or so she tried to tell herself) and she had to do something before the man in front of her realized it.

"Oi, what is it this time?" Achilles asked when the girl in front of him turned her back to his face.

"This is better. You can pierce me with your spear anytime you want, and I'll die laughing at you, the coward who attacked your opponent from behind! Haha!"

"You know I won't do something like that. I just asked you what are you doing turning your back like that."

"Hektor only said to stand in front of you for ten minutes, but he never said to stand _face-to-face_. Your face is too repulsive, I don't even want to look at it!"

"Ah, well, got the feeling you always hated my guts... now that it's confirmed..." Achilles laughed, flicking another string. The sound was akin to someone who was on the verge of tears.

I hated you...?

Did I really hate him, though? She thought to herself, then realized that she didn't, and had never. She knew exactly what she hated; cowardice, contemptuousness, weaklings, among other things, and the man behind her was anything but. He was the exact opposite, even. She knew that her feeling towards him was not a pleasant feeling, but not hatred either. This indignation that she felt belong to something else that she couldn't properly describe.

"Why do you think like that? I never said I hate you..." the Queen asked, out of curiosity, all the while trying her hardest to feel the man's presence behind her.

"Well, I've heard a lot of things from other Servants. All of them told me not to appear before you or something along those lines."

"So, you've been avoiding me all this time?"

"Yes. What else do you think I should do when basically everyone warned me? But now that you're the one appeared before me, this shouldn't be taken into account. I'll have to have you testify when Master asked."

So, the reason she hadn't been able to meet him wasn't because he had forgotten or ignored her. He had only did what others had been suggesting him. Her lips twitched involuntarily, couldn't suppress her relief as she relaxed her face. Achilles wouldn't be able to see her current expression anyway.

"Don't get me wrong. I never hated you. I just wanted to defeat you with my own hands."

"That's impossible, though."

"You bastard!" Penthesilea gripped the chain in her hand, turning around slightly that she could see one of his folded knees.

"I'm invincible, remember? I won't lose to anyone, and no one can defeat me."

"That hubris of yours I can't stand! You make fool of your surroundings and look down on everything!"

The man didn't flinch at all at the Queen's spat, he was, instead, looked coldly at the girl. His tone was, again, clipped and harsh when he said, "Oi, I've said it before and I'll say it again; when did I ever make fool, or even look down on you?"

"You just said it! That I can't defeat you no matter what!"

"It's not about whether or not I could defeat my opponent, it's about whether my opponent would challenge me or not. I have every ounce of respect towards people who actually challenged me, you included."


	8. Chapter 8

"You probably have heard that I was immortal; no one could kill me aside from someone who was destined to do so at the destined time and place. Other than that, I'm undefeated. As simple as that." Achilles' voice was calm, and Penthesilea waited for him to continue, still with her back to his face.

"Whether my opponent is strong or not is irrelevant to me. Not even the strongest warrior could defeat me. Because if that was the case, then everyone who have faced me, you included, would be weaker than Paris, who actually managed to kill me."

"Hah! In the end, you just wanted to say that no one is stronger than you!"

"No, it's not like that, sheesh..." Achilles said, sounding troubled.

Again, Penthesilea waited for him to continue, but this time, there was only silence for a few awkward moments that she decided to supply, "Care to explain what you mean, then?"

"... if you promise not to get angry midway?"

"I can't promise that. But I promise I'll hear you 'til the end. I swear upon my father's divine blood."

"Fair enough," Achilles murmured, and proceeded to continue. "Well, as everyone might have known, I was invincible and immortal, which is why I couldn't comprehend why anyone would even bother to challenge me."

Only then that Penthesilea remembered that she had been curious to know how would a warrior with an immortal body feel, and now was her chance.

"They have no chance of winning against a monster like me. Die fighting is the only outcome to look forward to. But they still challenged me nevertheless. Even stupid has its own limit, right? Hey! Calm down! You promised that you'd hear me 'til the end!"

"Shut up and just continue! And pick your words carefully next time!"

"... I could try, but no other words could describe those people any better. Honestly, though, I always thought those people who announced their names confidently before me as cool. There were those who announced themselves proudly, others looked like they were about to cry, complete with shaking knees and even their hands and subsequently their weapons too were trembling like crazy, but they overcame those fears and fought against me. They were all really cool, unlike those people who immediately ran at the mere sight of me."

Penthesilea then tried hard to remember how had she announced her name back then, and how had she looked in Achilles' eyes. She was dying to ask him that, but refrained herself and let him continue.

"I guess that's what you call 'bravery', huh? I wouldn't know, since that's one thing I have never felt."

"You never felt brave? What are you talking about? You are the one who was running around the battlefield and defeated everyone in your sight."

"Because battlefield is a safe place for me. You don't call someone who fought, knowing that they wouldn't lose anyway as someone brave now, would you?"

Penthesilea turned rigid at that.

"No one can wound my body. My spear will pierce anyone's armor and shield easily. To me, battlefield is not a dangerous place, but that didn't mean I was brave. I just had no reasons to be afraid."

Penthesilea could sense movement from behind her and she braced herself, but then, the sound of harpstring echoed. It was a rather long, trailing sound, and also kind of sad. So, that movement was him picking his harp back, she thought.

"I wouldn't know if my opponent was strong or not, because whatever they do was useless. But I know for a fact that I was the coward one; a coward who only killed people when he knew he wouldn't lose anyway. But those people who challenged me were different; they were all very brave, and that includes you too. I respect each and every one of them, there's no way I would ever look down on them."

If he knew he was going to win, there was no meaning in dueling, and subsequently winning said duels. Penthesilea realized that it was basically the summary of what Achilles had said.

_"That boy has nothing, you know..."_

The Goddess words rang at the back of her mind. She could even still hear the sadness that laced those words. The Queen looked up at the starry sky and sighed softly. Now she knew the true meaning behind those words, the man had said it himself after all.

But, there were also several things that she couldn't accept; there was no way the Hero Achilles a coward. She wouldn't even allow anyone to say such thing about him.

"But I never thought of you as not being brave." Penthesilea said, didn't expect her voice to tremble ever so slightly.

"I wanted to be brave too, you know. I want to show some form of 'bravery'. But I could never do it on the battlefield, which was why I chose to show it."

"Chose?"

"Yes. I was made to choose 'hardships' or 'heroic choice' whenever I had to make choices."

"... was that why you always looked like you were seeking death...?"

_"What if they were 'made' to choose hardships when they were born, just like Achilles...?"_

The Queen didn't want to believe the Goddess' words that she gripped the chain in her hard even tighter.

"Well, yes, that's the only way I could show some 'bravery'. I never hesitated about that, so it's kinda easy, though." Achilles laughed.

Penthesilea had to fight back the urge to snap at the man. For what, she wasn't sure, but she couldn't stand the image of him looking that miserable while telling his own life stories.

***

There were silence, and Penthesilea used the opportunity to mull over things. She had never thought the two steel balls dangling from her arms were useless. She had meant to bludgeon the Hero Achilles with these weapons, but then, what? Would he be afraid of her then? Would he appraise her then? Could these two spiky, steel balls change something sbout the Hero?

She knew it was all meaningless thought. But then, his voice broke her out of her reverie.

"... can I ask something too?"

"What?! Speak!" she said a bit too loudly to hide her confused mind.

"How long do you plan to stand like that again?"

"Ten minutes, then I'll decide whether to kill you or not after that."

"Ten minutes..." he trailed off, murmuring something like, 'Okay, whatever,' and shut his mouth. The silence ruled over again and it was too much for Penthesilea.

"What, do you have something to say?!"

"No, I'm just thinking what cute little butts you have there."

"You bastard!" she released the chains in her hands and quickly used her free hands to cover her backside. The man in question laughed playfully.

"I was wrong about you! I thought... Argh! Aren't you afraid for your own life?!"

"Welp, I'm the kind of man who speak my mind out loud, even if it costed me my life!"

"Is that something to be proud of?!"

_Slap!_

The Queen slapped Achilles accross the cheek in one quick movement and she could feel something weird bubbling from inside her chest upon witnessing the man in question laughed while caressing his cheek and moaned in mock-pain.

***

"How long are you gonna be angry like that? It wasn't my fault that you stood right before a sitting me, giving me perfect angle to ogle your butts."

"Shut up! Just keep your cakehole shut!" The red-faced Queen scooted away from Achilles as she glared at him. She had a lot say to him, but words failed her.

Achilles looked away, lips curling in irritation. "So, you prefer to ogle than be ogled, then? What a good way to waste your assets."

"What did you say?! You're only capable of such frivolous talk, and you dare calling yourself a Hero?! Know some shame!"

"It has nothing to do with being a Hero! If there's woman around, any men would be like this!"

At Achilles' word, Penthesilea started to doubt her hearing. If she look at the man carefully, he looked composed that she reached into conclusion that the man before her didn't know the real effect of his own words. But then again, she didn't voice any protest at being treated as a woman. She wondered if there was more to his words than he let on.

"Hmph, Heroes or not, in the end, you're no better than a common man outside the battlefield! Going through 'beautiful' woman after another in your bed like trying on bed sheets! Disgusting! What a beast!"

"Well, can't say you're wrong there. But of all the woman I've met, you're still no match, though."

Penthesilea narrowed her eyes. You passed, just when I thought I'd tear you apart, Achilles, she thought.

***

"So, what, now?"

"What is what?"

"Are we going continue talking until ten minutes pass? How long has it been, by the way? I can't really tell how many minutes have passed since you stood there."

The Queen was silent. She was also running out of options now. Should she just fight Achilles here and now? Or should she just leave him alone now that she found that she had lost her reasons to fight?

"So, what're you gonna do, your Highness? I don't mind doing the talking again, if that's what you want." Achilles laughed again, making her heart skipped a beat at the sight.

From then, she concluded that the reason she couldn't look at this man's face was because this man's face would only incur malady to those who laid their eyes on it, and she simply hadn't enough experience to handle this kind of spectacle. She was now sitting; halfway facing the man so that she wouldn't either looking directly at him or showing him her backside. If she could stand stealing surreptitious glances like this, she should get used to looking at his face so that she wouldn't feel too weird whenever she looked at his face.

"I've been meaning to ask what kind of conversation did you have with Hektor that you two came to this 'stand in front of him for ten minutes' thing?"

"... I humiliated Hektor... by saying that he ran away from you."

"Ran away? Him?"

"You two made three rounds around Trojan wall that time, right?"

"And how come that equals him running away from me?"

"Huh? Because he turned his back on you..."

"If he really ran away, he would've abandoned his spear and shield! But, no, he ran while still holding all those things, you know?"

Because he had been in a hurry? No, the Queen then realized her errors. When she thought about it again, anyone who attempted to run away would surely abandon anything that would hinder their movement, and spear wasn't high on the list of something to bring while trying desperately to run away from someone who tried to kill you.

"He challenged me to a competition."


	9. Chapter 9

"At first I did think he was running away from me. Even Hektor the Shining Helmet would want to save his ass at the sight of someone who obviously came to get his revenge on him. Way to sully your name, or so I thought. But I couldn't seem to catch up with him, no matter how fast I ran, and I was called the 'Swift Foot', for Zeus' sake! That's when I start getting really bugged. I mean, I came to get my revenge for Patroclus, but what I got was running around like idiot." 

"So, he really was running away from you, then." 

"I said, that was what I thought, okay? I thought he was running for some open gate somewhere, so I concluded that I would just jump in with him. But there was no open gate at all." 

The Queen frowned. Had Hektor, the Protector of Troy, been abandoned by Trojan people, whom he had protected all his life? It wasn't that surprising turn of event, though. Humans were known for their notoriety to prioritize themselves over anyone else. 

"We made a round and returned to the Great Gate of Troy and I laughed at him, called him pathetic that he was being betrayed by his own people and had no place to return to. But he just kept running around the wall again." Achilles slapped his cheeks lightly before continuing, "Then I realized that he wasn't running away from me. He wanted me to chase him. If he really meant to run away, then he wouldn't have made rounds around the wall and returned to the very same spot. What do you think, your Highness? Why did he want me to chase him?" 

"... I wouldn't know. But from your story, it sounds, indeed, rather unnatural situation for running away." 

"That's why I said he challenged me; to a _hoplitodromos_. The wall was the track, and the spectators―" 

"The soldiers!" the Queen finished his sentence. 

The corner of Achilles's lips turned up. "Exactly! I bet those soldiers, too, thought that their Hero was running away from me at the start. They probably thought I would catch up to him anyway, and that's what I thought too." 

Achilles turned his attention away from Penthesilea to the harp by his side. He took the instrument before returning his attention to the girl before him. "But I couldn't catch up to him, even after two rounds. At that point, I'm sure those soldiers finally realized that Achilles the Swift Foot couldn't catch up with the Prince of Troy." 

Penthesilea's eyes widened, now that everything made sense. Hektor did run away from Achilles, but not because he was afraid for his own life, but to show the Trojan soldiers that he could beat Achilles' swift foot around the Trojan wall. 

"That time, those soldier's voice started to spring―one at a time at first. They shouted something like, "give us, Trojans, glory!", "God bless Trojans!", and something along those lines. Then they started to shout in unison, praising Hektor's name to the point of deafening roar. That's when everything hit me; that it was practically _hoplitodromos_ , him as the Trojan's representative, while I represented Achaea. He challenged me in front of those soldiers." 

Penthesilea tried to picture the situation inside her mind; Hektor, in all his glory and shining helmet and shield and his holy spear in hands, circling the Trojan wall and made the biggest bet of his life. She could almost see how blinding such spectacle had been. 

"We finished two rounds, and Hektor still took the lead. At the start of the third, I was determined to catch up to him, all the while admiring his quick wit." Achilles narrowed his eyes at the night sky, looking nostalgic. 

"I was always fixed on the fact that normal weapons can't hurt my body, therefore I was always sure that I'd win any kind of duel. But that thing, with Hektor, wasn't a duel, it was a competition. My immortal body was rendered useless, it was all left to our skill then. And I lost.." 

"... are you sure? I mean, it could have been a tie since none of you actually kept track of the actual difference." 

"No! I lost, alright! I couldn't proof my title as the Swift Foot! And to further rub my bruised ego, those soldiers welcomed him back after three rounds with way too much cheer and holler in front of Great Gate of Troy, I don't even remember the Olympic's spectators ever being all that riled up!" 

Penthesilea tried to steal glance at his face, looking forward to see what kind of face he made after such confession. "Didn't you feel frustrated?" 

"I was beyond frustrated, my head snapped that time, I didn't even realize it. But now that I think about it again, it was rather laughable." The Hero closed his eyes and laughed and shook his head. 

"I did say I respect people who dared to challenge me, but not that time. I was being played around by my best friend's nemesis, and then even defiled my title as the 'swift foot'. I flipped out like mad." Achilles scoffed at the end, as if remembering how he had felt that time. His harp was still in his hand as he glanced briefly at Penthesilea. 

"He knew he wouldn't win if he fought against me, but he challenged me after that. I defeated him, of course, but I also realized what his true intention was." The Hero laughed again. 

Penthesilea nodded slightly, understanding where this talk was heading to. She had only heard the gist of what had happened between Achilles and Hektor, but now, everything made sense. 

"He knew he was going to die fighting me, but he was so set on using that fact to his advantage. Of course, at first, I thought defeating the man known as the 'Protector of Troy' would make the soldiers lose their will to fight and that old man Priam would call for ceasefire and the war would end there. I couldn't be anymore wrong, though. Defeating him didn't stop those soldiers from shouting his name, even after they saw his crumpled form." 

The Queen covered her eyes with both hands, and then her mouth too remembering how she had humiliated the Prince of Troy. Her body shook slightly. 

"I dragged his corpse with my chariot in front of those soldiers after that, but instead of fear, I only ignited those soldiers' wrath even further. Do you still think I really won that duel, your Highness?" 

"......" 

"That doesn't even include the fact that I disgraced my own name by doing such thing. I was so angry that I couldn't stop doing it, but his corpse stayed the same no matter how. It didn't even rot after a few days, no doubt a work of some divine intervention. In the end, I couldn't steal anything from him as I lost my own honor." 

Achilles lifted his head to meet the Queen's eyes as he laughed again, lightly and unapologetically. But Penthesilea had been studying him for quite sometimes now, and she didn't miss the expression that flicked across his face for a fragment of second before the laugh. She bit her tongue as she kept staring at him until his laugh died down. 

"What?" he asked, followed by another small laugh. But Penthesilea stayed silent. 

"It wasn't all bad, though..." he started again. "I mean, if Troy immediately fall after that, then your reinforcement wouldn't have made it in time, and I wouldn't have been able to meet you and even talk to you like this..." 

"...is that a good thing?" 

"The best," Achilles answered firmly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Silence ruled over the two of them again. The Queen's eyes never left the Hero, but then she realized that the man was also staring at her with indecipherable expression plastered on his face, and somehow, she felt embarrassed. For what, she wasn't sure, but she wanted to run away from this place. On the other hand, she couldn't just turn her back and run away because that would mean exposing her weak side to him, and she'd rather die than letting that to happen. 

In her panicked state, she the spotted her chance to run; not physically running away from him, but running away from his field of vision. 

"It's in the way!" she grumbled as she released the chain holding her steel balls, then she approached Achilles. 

The green-haired man looked bewildered and opened his mouth to ask, but the Queen proceeded to grab the harp he was holding and set it aside in one quick movement―even quicker than the man could process in his dumbfounded state. 

The Queen then turned her back, dropped her body on the hero's folded legs and leaned her back until it touched his metal breastplate. 

"...if I may ask, what is-?" 

"Why are you suddenly being well-spoken?! Disgusting! Have something to complain about?!" the Queen cut him short. 

"... uh... I mean... could I ask for an explanation as to what is... whatever is this...?' 

"Don't play dumb! I know you intended to look at me with those dirty eyes of yours whether I turn my back or face against you! So, I just have to disappear from your line of sight! That's the basic of battlefield. Now, you can't see me anymore!" the Queen gloated. 

"Oh... okay..." 

_Bam!_

The Queen swung her right forearm backwards to hit his forehead as she wrapped the other arm to the band covering her chest. "Don't peek! Look ahead" 

"...'kay..." Achilles complied to the Queen's orders without further complaint, still looking confused with their current position. "...so, now what...?" 

_What now, I wonder...?_

Penthesilea questioned herself, realizing the she had jumped into the man's chest, hadn't entirely planned what she would do after that. 

The girl squirmed a little as she stole the slightest curious glance at the young man behind her. His metal breastplate felt hot to her back, and his upper arms were, unexpectedly, rather big. She had expected him to be on the lean side, but then again; his body really _was_ lean, but apparently his arms were packed with solid muscles, she mused as her head was becoming lighter the longer she eyed those muscles. Was it the man's scent? 

"You smell funny! Did you use perfume?! Hah, as expected from weak Hellenes' man!" 

"No, I didn't," Achilles was quick to deny. "Well, Achaean men do use perfume, but this is my natural scent! I got it from my mother, the Goddess, I suppose." 

_That makes sense_ , Penthesilea thought to herself, then she realized something else. What about her scent?! She didn't use perfume, and her father was 'The War God Ares; one who breath sulfur'! There was no way she would smell as nice as a descendant of a Goddess! 

Her face grew hot when she heard sniffing sounds from right behind her ear. "You smell nice too. I don't know this smell, what flower did you use? Do Amazons use perfume, by the way? Women in Achaea rarely uses perfume, though." 

"Don't sniff!" the Queen looked back slightly and pinched the man's leg as she secretly smelled her shoulder, his pained yelp was lost in the background. 

_It's Artemis-sama's fragrance_ , she realized. It probably stuck to her when the Goddess wrapped her in her all-encompassing hug. Suddenly, the Goddess' words echoed in her ear. 

_"_ _Don't you believe it, Pen-chan? Don't underestimate the God’s Plan."_

*** 

Penthesilea was well aware that she was still in a compromising position. She was mulling over her escape options when her eyes landed at _that_. 

"Harp, huh? Didn't expect the likes of you to be into that kind of hobby!" 

"I am humbled by your glowing praise, your Highness." 

"I'm not praising you! As expected from weak Hellenes' man!" 

"Oi, oi, sensei will give you a piece of his mind if he hears that." 

"Sensei? You mean the sage Chiron?" 

"Oh, you knew my teacher's name?" 

"Don't be stupid, of course I knew! He was the best teacher who have taught and raised many heroes!" 

"The... best teacher...?" he sounded as if he was trying hard not to laugh as he brought up his harp back so that his arms circled around Penthesilea, The Queen turned rigid at their current position, but she only watched silently when his fingers flicked a string right before her eyes. ".... an excellent teacher is not someone who taught someone inferior than him, but one whose disciples surpassed even himself." 

"What's that?" 

"That's what sensei said." 

"Isn't that splendid, as expected from a descendant of Centaurs." 

"Fuhahah!" Achilles finally burst out laughing, fingers shaking in between the harpstrings that it turned into incoherent noises. 

"What are you trying to say? What's so funny?!" Penthesilea grazed her talons on his upper arm again, getting irritated at his sudden elevated mood. 

"Ouch! That hurts! Stop! I just haven't finished quoting sensei yet!" he moaned before continuing, "He also said, 'but I have enough being surpassed by you all. I don't want to be an excellent teacher or whatever', and true to his words, he never held back in anything, be it _pankration_ , lance and even swordsmanship, he just won't give anything a break." 

Achilles flicked a string; making a long, trailing sound before it died down. "I could still handle the martial arts, but desk-study with him made my eyes bleed. I kept asking myself why would my old man entrusted that thing as my caretaker." 

"Desk study? You?" Penthesilea laughed. While she didn't think the man behind him as book-dumb, she had difficulties imagining him sitting down quietly in front of a desk. 

Achilles followed suit in her laugh, flicking his harp, making a playful ringing sound. "Yeah, he asked what I'm short at, and I innocently answered that I hate studying. He then went on and preached about how attacking an enemy's weak spot as a way of a duel and increased the study time. Even went as far as declaring that he had every confidence that I won't surpass him in that particular field, unlike Asclepius. He wasn't wrong though, but the point is; he was anything but an 'excellent teacher', never even intended to become one. My nickname for him is 'Demon of Tartaros'." 

"Haha, so not all those rumors were true, huh?" 

"Yeah, kind of. Anyone who have been taught by him would know that annoying side of Chiron _the sage_." He answered fondly, flicking another string, producing a rather beautiful echo. 

"But still... he’d ask me questions like, ‘what would you do when you attack the enemy line with fire?’ or ‘Achilles, look at the sky, you’ll be out doing nocturnal attack again tonight, right?’ and stuffs like that. He taught me everything about elements; wind, water, earth and whatnots... everything that actually comes in handy in fights." 

“It was fun, though,” he whispered at last, more to himself than to the girl in his arms as he flicked a string after another. Penthesilea said nothing and listened. It was rather beautiful, and somewhat melancholic. 

Achilles’ hand stopped. “Was it fun... the talk, I mean?” 

Penthesilea didn’t answer right away as she was unsure what to say, then she eyed the harp before her and extended a hand to flick a string. “Not a bad sound,” she mused, while the man behind her turned rigid. 

“Your turn,” Penthesilea said, but the man was also unsure, judging by how his arm moved slowly to heed to her words. 

The sound was weak and low, and Penthesilea frowned at that. “What’s wrong, _Great Hero_? Are you afraid of something? Or are you not enjoying this conversation?” 

“No... I enjoyed it...” he was silent again, then moved his hand again to flick the harp. Unlike before, he used all five fingers and flicking in rapid succession. His index and middle fingers were flicking different strings, while his small and ring fingers held another strings. The sound formed a rather long music. 

His fingers, just like the rest of his arm, were thick and calloused, just like hers. It wasn’t that uncommon sight for a warrior, but what astonished her the most was the movement he made with said fingers. No, it would be an understatement to call it movements; more like an elaborate dance in between harpstrings. He was adept, she decided as she let herself being lulled by his recital. She didn’t even realized her back had sunk deeper into the man’s body while her head rested just below his shoulder. The young man didn’t stop playing, as if he didn’t really mind. 

Seeing that he gave no outright reaction to their proximity and kept serenading his heart’s content with the instrument, Penthesilea felt pleased and let herself enjoy the music. If he stopped too early, she would just complain and demand him to play another song, she thought to herself. 

*** 

The music ended in just the right length as Penthesilea didn’t get the urge to demand him to keep playing. “You’re good. Is it thanks to Chiron’s teaching, or Hellenes’ men are generally good at it?” she hadn’t expected the compliment to slip out of her lips that easily, but her mood had improved a lot. 

“Well, sensei did teach me, but I wouldn’t know if I am any good because he told me not to get better playing it.” He smiled slightly. “Sensei also said that no one should decide if a music is any good except for the one playing it. If we could express the unspeakable feelings with music, then that would be good because there’ll always be someone who would find fault in even... say, Orpheus, the master harp himself. In the end, he never straightforward told me if I’m any good.” 

“Have you ever played it in front of someone else?” 

“Some times in the past, I guess, but I was already ‘Achilles’ that time, I don’t know if they really complimented me or just being polite.” He plucked another string, making another long, trailing sound Penthesilea dechipered as his lonely expression. Just when she thought he was having a good time... 

“What about you? How do you feel about the music that you just played?” 

“...I haven’t played something that long for what feels like forever, though...” 

“Was it fun?” 

“Sort of...” 

“Well, that’s good, then,” Penthesilea’s good mood was back. If he enjoyed himself, then that was good enough. She extended a hand again and plucked a string. She rather liked the sound. 

“So... what is your intention?” 

“What intention?” Penthesilea flicked another string absentmindedly, feeling rather good herself. They weren’t drunk but it felt almost similar to a light intoxication. 

“Well, I mean... what do you want from doing... this...?” Achilles fumbled, trying to find the right word to explain their current situation. 

_You don’t sound like yourself, what is the matter, great hero?_ She thought to herself as a small smile graced her lips, feeling grateful at the same time that their positions didn’t allow him to look at her face. 

“I played it because I want to, didn’t you say so yourself?” 

“No, I didn’t mean the harp....” 

“What are you trying to say?” she asked, voice amused as her back sank further into the man’s chest so that she had to straighten her arm to reach the harp in front of her. She caressed the strings, letting out a successive sound. It was a good sound. It was a good harp too. 

She felt rather satisfied, so she closed her eyes and rested her head to the man’s shoulder. The hair on the side of his head tickled her cheek slightly as she could feel him move to set aside his harp. Maybe he felt that it was enough music for the day because she felt the same way. Besides, she rather liked the silence in the forest at night. She sighed as she opened her eyes slowly, only to be met with ‘that’ sight. 

The moon was up and high in the night sky. 

“A... ACHILLES!” she bawled suddenly. 

“Wh...what?! Don’t yell out of the blue like that! I haven’t done anyth-” 

“We weren’t alone! We have been seen!” 

“Huh? By who?” Achilles asked, looking at his surroundings. 

Penthesilea was getting irritated at the man’s question to such obvious answer. “Look up! It’s the moon!” 

Achilles looked up and casually said, “Hm? Yeah, it looks pretty tonight.” 

“Don’t compliment other woman in my presence! No... I mean... we have been seen by the moon!” 

“Ooh, didn’t expect you to be on the poetic side, your Highness!” 

The man smiled slightly at her, a vein popped at Penthesilea’s forehead, getting even more exasperated. _Stupid! Men are stupid!_ She cursed silently. “I wasn’t being poetic! We have been seen by Artemis-sama!” 

“What are you talking about? It’s moon, not a goddess?” 

Penthesilea decided that it was useless talking to him, so she changed her focus to the moon in the sky. “Moon Goddess; the Archer of Silver Bow, isn’t that kind of creepy hobby!” Penthesilea shouted at the moon, the moon said nothing back. When she was about to turn her head to Achilles again, she realized that there was something else from behind the cloud surrounding the moon; the tristar. 

“AAAAAH! Orion-sama is there too!” 

The Hunter of the Sky immediately hid himself behind the cloud again upon the Queen’s words. 

“Too bad it’s getting cloudy, the stars were very pretty just now.” 

Penthesilea managed to hold back the urge to bludgeon the seemingly oblivious young man with her steel balls. “I’m going back!” 

“Oh, sure...” 

The girl was a little bit peeved that he didn’t try to stop her... no, that was a foolish thought, she reminded herself. “I don’t know the way back. What is this place anyway?” 

“This is... well, I guess you could call it my ‘world’. This thing here created it,” he said, pointing the shield at his side. 

‘Akhilleus Kosmos’, the shield that was forged by the God of Blacksmith, Hephaestus. A Divine Construct. Achilles’ entire life was carved on its surface and if it was activated, it will project the images as if creating a world of its own. No wonder she couldn’t find him if he had been hiding in this place. 

“How am I supposed to return to real world, then?! Speak!” she snapped irritably, but the man only raised his eyebrows and laughed. 

“Close your eyes and walk for about ten steps, then you’ll return to the outside world.” He said, then added, “I’ll have some booze ready the next time you visit.” 

Like there would be a ‘next time’? Was what she intended to say, but her lips, instead, said, “How can I come back here? Artemis-sama brought me here, I don’t know how she managed to do that.” 

Achilles laughed again. “You can come whenever you feel like it. You’re denizen of this ‘world’, after all.” 

The Queen contemplated the man’s words. Of course, this was my world, too, she realized. I lived here, in this space. There was no mistaking it. 

This was ‘Akhilleus Kosmos’, that man’s world where he lived all the time. That also meant that she lived in that world too, in the same space and universe. 


	11. Epilogue

“Aaah, I’ve been found out!” The Goddess Artemis complained, sitting on the moon, literally speaking. 

“Well, you’re sitting right above them, of course you’d get caught sooner or later.” The stuffed bear by the Goddess’ side commented. 

“Ehe. But, darling, everything is just like I said!” 

“Hm, is that so? I don’t think we can be sure just yet.” Orion propped his face with a hand, expression skeptical. 

“Hmph! Why can’t you just understand?!” 

“Because there isn’t any proof? Not to mention that guy just let her go like that, even after getting her _literally_ in his arms!” 

“What do you mean by letting her go? If they keep on like that, what do you expect would happen?” 

“Well, you know... the lovey-dovey things man and woman do in the night...” 

“Darling, you’re the worst! You don’t understand a girl’s heart at all!” the Goddess puffed her flushed cheeks in irritation, making her look like a little girl despite her obviously curvy body. She eyed the stuffed bear with contempt for a few moments, then suddenly winked and said, “But, you know what, darling? It doesn’t matter. I have enough proof for myself; and that is Achilles’ budding love.” 

“What are you talking about? If a man feels like it, he’ll grab the chance and just do it.” 

“Oh, so, why have you never grabbed your chance with me, darling? Don’t you like me?” 

“Well... you’re a Virgin Goddess...” 

“Is that your only excuse?” 

“Hey, don’t draw your bow, and return that arrow to the quiver! I-I just don’t want to change you for what you are, happy now?” 

Hearing that, the Goddess kissed the stuffed bear’s cheek. The Hunter turned beet reed as he tried to hide his embarassment. 

“When you say it like that, Achilles is the same too, don’t you think? If he tried to do something weird to Pen-chan, I’d give him a very nice piercing with my arrows! And come to think of it, I wasn’t meddling into their bussiness; they _are_ my business! I’m the protector of girl’s love, after all!” 

“Yeah, sure, sure...” Orion waved his hand carelessly, all the while thinking that Achilles might have evaded the worst calamity that could have befallen him. 

“What is it, darling? Do you have something to say?” 

“No! Nothing! Achilles aside... let’s just discuss how would you prove that the Queen had a change of heart? She might still hate him for all we know.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me now, darling...” the Goddes sighed. “I mean, everyone can see that at first glance. Why do you think Pen-chan decided to materialize in that form?” 

“How am I supposed to know? Why?” the stuffed bear now was sitting cross-legged, arms across his chest as the Goddess looked at him funny. 

“Because Pen-chan was still a virgin at that age.” 

“Huh?” 

“When Pen-chan first met Achilles, she was already with several children of her own. Back then, it wasn’t that unusual for someone from a high social-standing to be demanded to produce offsprings. But Pen-chan have never loved a man. For the Amazons, men are simply means to reproduce. They’d pick the strongest man they could find, straddled them, and send their heads flying when they have fulfilled their role.” 

Orion stared at the Moon Goddess as she stared into something far away with longing face. 

“Achilles is her first love. From that encounter on, she finally realized how it felt to fall in love. But she was also becoming aware that she had copulated with someone she didn’t love. That’s why she made a wish; that if she were to be reborn again, if she could redo everything again, she wanted to meet him in the form when she hadn’t touched a man. That’s only natural, right?” 

The Goddess turned to face Orion, who became flustered as she continued on. “What do you think about Achilles? Do you think he has ever fallen in love before?” 

“Well... I don’t know...” 

“Hey, darling, if you and Achilles were to have a talk about girls, would you brag about me?” 

“No! Of course I won’t! You’re- well... the point is that I would never brag about you as if you’re merely one of my frivolous conquests!” Orion said with finality as he could feel cold sweat running through the back of his head. His heart jumped at the very close call. 

"See? I believe for Achilles, all the women he have slept with are nothing more than your so-called frivolous conquests. That kid, too, has never fallen in love up until that point." 

Orion then remembered how Achilles' expression had looked like then; alone in the night, playing harp. "I guess so..." 

"I know, right? They're both each other's first love, how cute could they be?" 

"I hope things would go smoothly between them, though," Orion remarked, more like an afterthought than real statement. 

"It's gonna be alright! Pen-chan will be even more beautiful from now on! I'll keep an eye on her! Achilles won't be able to resist or run away! Because Pen-chan will become 'Calliste' too!" 

"Calliste?" 

"Calliste means 'the fairest', the title bestowed to me, the Moon Goddess; or you can call me 'Artemis Calliste'!" 

"Oi, is it okay to claim something like that? If you were a human, you'd already be cursed by the real 'the most beautiful Goddess', you know? But now that I think of it again, I remember to have heard you were called like that, why, though? You weren't one of the Goddesses who competed for the Golden Apple of Discord back then." 

"What, you have no idea at all?" Orion only shook his head as a reply as the Goddess sullenly grumbled, "This is why men are so..." 

"What, is it something only girls could understand or what?" 

"It can't be any more obvious! Among the three Goddesses, Hera was already married, and Aphrodite was the Goddess of Sex and Love, and both of them even has children of their own. Athena-neesama was a virgin, just like me, but we have a definite difference..." 

The Moon Goddess put a mischievous girl face as she stared at the hunter by her side. Orion couldn't help but admit that he liked that part of her; the fleeting, stubborn girl who do whatever she pleases, just how he liked when they went out to hunt together. He waited for her to continue. 

"I am Artemis Calliste, the fairest among girls and women, because I'm forever the girl in love!" 

*** 

Penthesilea opened her eyes, and her first instinct was to remember what had she been doing last night, and everything came flooding out; Achilles, the harp, and his body's warmth... 

"AAAAGH!!!" she screamed, wanted desperately to run away but could only flailed and getting her legs tangled in the bedsheet, burying her burning face into the pillow. 

"The Goddess saw me! AAAAGH!" she screamed into the sheet as she rolled on the bed. 

The Goddess must have seen everything; how she had laughed while in that man's arms, playing harps and talking as if they had been having the time of their life. How embarrassing! The utmost humiliation she had to endure in her entire life! 

She flailed her limbs again, punching whatever she could hit for a little while more, then quieted down. Who would have expected wrestling with bedsheets and pillow could be this tiring? Or maybe she was being way too restless and involuntarily burned those excess energy by running rampant on the bed. Now she was running out of energy to even put any expression on her buried face. 

_Forget it... nothing happened... just forget everything..._

No matter how many times she repeated it like a chant, she already knew the answer anyway. 

_I'll just wash my face..._

The Queen finally found her way out of the bed, heading for the washroom in an almost trance-like state. 

*** 

After she had splashed some water to her face one time too many, she lifted her head. Her eyes fell on her own reflection on the mirror as she absentmindedly brought her fingers to touch her bangs. Then she turned her head right and left, studying how her face looked from both sides; her nose's shape, her lips; _not bad..._ she thought to herself. 

_"Oh, beautiful as always! Just as I remembered! Well, I suppose you look a bit younger than that time, though, but my point stands."_

The man's words came floating back into her ear, almost as if she could hear the voice itself, followed by an enormous tick at the back of her mind. 

_He made fun of me! Wasn't even seriously meaning those words! Unlike him from 'that time'!_

She tried to remember that fateful event again as she looked into the mirror and caressed her cheeks. _Do I look way too young though? Maybe I should have materialized into a slightly older form? Does he prefer mature woman?_

Foolish thought, what was she even thinking about? She chided herself, but still looked intently at her own reflection; glaring holes straight into those identical golden orbs. _That's it; that expression will do._

_“I’ll have some booze ready the next time you visit.”_

If he was prepared to welcome her, then it was only natural for her to bring something on her next visit. If she were to come empty-handed, would he think of her as someone without common courtesy? 

The more she mulled over it, the more she got irritated by her own musings. 

_I am the Queen! Why should I do something like that? Besides, I am the guest, he was the one who should prepare everything!_

Besides, if she were to bring some presents, it would look like she was looking forward to it, and he'd look down on her! She thought again with finality. 

For a few silent moments, she stared into the girl in the mirror, and strangely, that girl looked rather worried. 

If she had to present something, should she just dance, then? He'd play his harp and she'd match the tune and show him her prowess. She could just improvise the movement, so she didn't have to prepare anything. Now she rather looked forward to the very idea. 

Could she still dance, though? 

She walked back from the mirror, trying to look at her whole body from head to as far below as the mirror could reach, and only stopped when her back met the wall. She could see down to her knees. She then took a step forward and twirled around, her long, unbound hair followed suit to her movement, making a fleeting, but still beautiful white curve. 

_That'll do. This big mirror thing could come in handy in this kind of situation, huh_ , she mused, feeling rather pleased to herself. She could see herself dance, and could already picture how it would make a good accompaniment to the man's music. 

But then, she realized something else; her dance was Amazons' dance, who had only danced in front of their own kins, who were also women. She imagined that Hellenes' women probably danced to please the Men, and considered the possibilities that he might prefer that kind of dance, maybe she should learn how Hellenes people dance too...? 

The girl in the mirror bit her lip, face looking even more worried. As far as she knew, people from Hellenes regarded the Amazons as a 'tribe of savages' even though they barely saw each other. Maybe they'd think Amazons' dance as exotic on its own... 

Her face might look calm, but anyone could see that there was shadow of doubt clouding her expression. Then, she remembered 'that word' again. Strangely, it brought calm to her mind instead of anger. She replayed that scene again inside her head that she could almost hear his bated breath while uttering that word. 

_Hmph, I am Penteshilea, the Queen of Amazon! I don't need to mimic Hellenes' women, and won't lose to them!_

She walked closer to the mirror again, looking intensely at her own reflection again while running her fingers through her hair. She picked a comb and replaced her fingers with the tool, contemplating what kind of flower she'd use as perfume and what should she do with her hair. Should she tie it up or down? Or maybe she should just let it loose? Oh, she would need a rouge too. 

Then, her eyes caught the girl in the mirror. She looked rather giddy, then frowning. Was it really that fun, planning all these stuffs? 

Of course it should be fun. She was preparing herself to conquer Achilles. She'd show him who was the dominant one; she'd make him her slave and would never let him go. Ever. He was hers as much as she was his. 

Of course, she had carefully planned her move. She'd make sure that she'd conquer him where his invincible body, immortality, and weapons irrelevant, just like his clash with Hektor. She'd pierce right through his heart so that he would be left speechless, wouldn't even able to speak such trifling words again. 

Just because she was younger, didn't mean she looked less 'beautiful' than that time. She smiled as she imagined her own victory. 

She had never dreamed herself to be able to stand side by side with the Great Hero Achilles because she had thought it as far too impossible. She had, instead, cursed him and went mad. 

But as time went, that once 'impossible' dream had become possible. The bed, the tap, and the mirror right before her were proofs of that. She and Achilles hadn't become a constellation, but they remained as human, right here and now, and that was more than enough blessings. 

Legend would not change, but human history would continue on to the future no one had ever imagined before. 

Penthesilea could feel a flicker of light inside her heart. She didn't extinguish that light and let it guide her. She had a feeling that flicker of light would lead her somewhere. 

And someday, Achilles would walk alongside her, following that light to an unknown future. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** End Note ** : And... that was the conclusion for this very wonderful fanfic. I thank those who have read this 'til the end, and, of course, the wonderful original writer who have written this equally wonderful Achi-Penth fanfic. I don't have much to say, though, because I want to reread the whole thing again; not because I want to check for errors, because I am extremely pleased with my own (translation) work, and also, because I stinking love these two :p, any mistakes found in the way would be corrected, eventually, but I really just want to feed off my insatiable lust for this pairing. 
> 
> Ugh. I'm beyond saving at this point, so just leave me alone with my absolute favorite pairing. Shoo!
> 
> Once again, thank you very much for the original writer, readers, and kudos! Love you all, but I love Achi-Penth more! So, byeeee!!!


End file.
